Wanting What You Can't Have
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Ever want something you couldn't have? Horrid feeling, isn't it. Bella and Alice know the feeling too well in this Vampire/Werewolf love story. Okay, cheesy summery, but the story is much better. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Also, I know it's a little rushed here in the first chapter, later ones won't be, don't worry. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

"But…how?" I asked, pulling on my hair as I tried to think of how this was possible. "I can understand love at first sight, but love at first vision?" I shook my head. "I've never actually met them, or even seen them in person."

"Well, I personally think this is great news." Jasper said, smiling at me.

I scowled. "You just think that because you don't feel guilty about Waki now."

"Aw, don't bring Jasper's new girlfriend into this, what did she ever do to you?" Edward smirked, looking over at us from his piano.

_Stole my mate_, I thought to him sourly. "Nothing. I just don't like this."

Edward grimaced and mouthed sorry, but I waved him off. "What's so bad about this?" Emmett asked, walking into the room with Rosalie. "That it happens to be a girl you love, or the fact that her mom isn't even born yet?" He laughed.

Rose slapped his arm. "You aren't helping. Maybe you'll find someone else before you even meet her." She suggested.

"Yes, but apparently I don't want anyone _but_ her. Jeesh, I become love sick in the future." I pouted, huffing and sitting down on the couch. This was all one big mess, first Jasper falls in love with someone he met in Japan, then I have to pretend I'm okay with it until I finally got over him, and now I get a vision of me in love with someone who isn't close to being born yet.

I sighed and laid my face in my hands. "I agree with Jasper, I think this is a good thing. You've been lonely for a while now." Esme said, patting my shoulder as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Edward has been alone longer that I have!" I said, pointing over to Edward.

He shrugged, tapping a few keys on the piano. "I already found my love." He said, running his hand along the piano keys again.

I rolled my eyes and faced Esme again. "But I'll still be alone for fifty years! I have to wait fifty years for her!"

"I'm sure when you tell her that she will think it's very sweet." Carlisle said, putting down his book.

I gasped, finding yet another problem with the whole thing. "I don't even know if she likes me back." I groaned.

"Only time will tell." Edward laughed.

**Fifty years later**

"I _will_ have to rip off your arm and beat you with it if you don't give me my keys." I growled at Emmett while he laughed, holding them above my head. It was the first day of school and like always, Emmett thought it would be funny to mess with me.

"I'm only joking Tink," He said and then boomed out another laugh. "But we all are riding in Edward's Volvo, so there's no point in you taking your keys anyways."

"You're right." I sighed and waited for his arm to lower some, snatching the keys from him and dangling them in front of his face. "Too slow!" I laughed and blurred out to the Volvo.

"Can you try to act your age." Rosalie said as she and Edward walked out to the car with Jasper, Waki, and Emmett trailing behind.

Emmett scrunched up his face. "You want us to act dead?" He said and I laughed.

The car ride to school was like usual, unimportant until we picked up a couple of shape shifter scents heading to the school as well, which put us on guard. "Great, mutts are going to the school as well." Rose snapped.

"I've never seen a werewolf before." I said, more to myself as I watched the back of their truck ahead of us. It looked like they too were loaded, with their big shiny red truck.

"They technically aren't werewolves, they just shift into that, but there does appear to be one with them." Jasper said, his interest and curiosity evident in his voice.

"Aren't they supposed to smell bad?" Waki asked, from Jasper's side, shaking her long black hair out of her face.

"They do." Rosalie said, plugging her nose to make her point.

"No, I smell it too, one of them actually smells good, floral almost." I said, sniffing the air.

"Yeah, like a flower!" Emmett said, taking a whiff as well.

"That's what floral means." Edward muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose while we all laughed.

We parked on the other side of the parking lot from them, as to not cause any scenes, right away at least. We all got out and crowded around the Volvo, waiting to see the shape shifters get out of their truck. I kinda figured it would be all guys, what with the truck and all.

It was four guys all together. The first one was big, surprise, about six eight, and had short blonde hair with grey eyes that were glaring at people staring at him. He had a few scars that I could see from here, most likely from fights he'd been in over the years, apparently shape shifters had quite the temper, though he held himself like an Alpha, so he'd probably won all those fights. "Alpha, Damien." Edward whispered lowly for just us to hear. "Wolf."

Next came his right hand man, another blonde with a buzz cut. He was a little shorter than Damien, but still really big. He too had glaring eyes that weren't grey, but a cold blue. "Alex." Edward informed us. "Second in command. Lion."

Then was another blonde with longer hair and grey eyes as well who even growled at someone who stepped towards the truck. "Blake." Edward growled. "Brawn of the family. Bear."

Finally came another blonde with his hair slicked back, wearing more formal clothes, but looked just the same as the other three. "Shaun, brains. Lion."

We watched as they gathered their things, looking over to us and plugging their noses while snickering to themselves. "Wait, wasn't there a driver. And a werewolf?" Rosalie said once she stopped the growl building up in her throat.

We all looked back to the truck as the driver's door opened and out hopped a brunette. I lost the breath I was taking and just gawked at her. She had mid back length mahogany hair, warm brown eyes, and a small embarrassed smile as people turned to stare at her, her cheeks tinting pink with a blush. "Werewolf." Edward said, a little confused and shocked like the rest of us were that this fragile looking girl was the werewolf of the five.

"That's her." I choked out.

"What's who?" Emmett asked.

"From my vision. That's…that's her." I said and then turned to Edward abruptly. "What's her name?" I asked, smiling brightly.

His face contorted to one of confusion and then frustration. "I don't know. I can't get in her head." He grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow and then looked back over to her as she trailed behind the other four boys, smiling to myself. "Interesting."

"Not to rain on your parade." Rosalie said after hesitating. "But she's a mongrel herself."

I turned and hissed at her. "Don't call her that."

"Well, you're getting all excited. Maybe she's one of their mates." Rosalie said and then covered her mouth when I frowned. "I'm just saying don't get your hopes up, this complicates everything."

Edward glared at Rosalie and then turned to me. "She's not with any of them, she's supposed to be with Damien, but from his memories, she's not into him. She actually kinda hates them all."

I perked up hearing that and smiled again. "Well, I'm going to go see if she's in one of my classes. If I invite her to sit with us at lunch are you going to be nice?" I asked, looking at Rose sharply.

She nodded. "Of course. As long as she doesn't bring the stank brothers with her."

I waved my goodbye to the others and skipped off to math, getting in early so I could grab a seat at the back of the class. The bell rang and everyone started pouring in, absent-mindedly sitting far away from me, leaving only the spot beside me and the empty table across the room open. I had been doodling in my note book when her scent hit me and I looked up to see her walk into the room.

She walked over to the teacher's desk, handing him her slip she needed signed. He did and she took the opportunity to look around the room, her gaze landing on me. I smiled when I heard her gasp and she quickly looked away, her face growing red. I tried not to giggle at how cute that looked.

"Pick a seat anywhere in the room." Mr. Semenek told her, turning to the board to write down the assignment.

She looked back over the room, staring at the empty desk and then looking to the spot beside me. I mentally smacked myself for not moving my stuff before she came in, but I was so used to people crowding at other tables even and listening to their human instinct telling them to stay away from me. I quickly moved my stuff, opening up a spot beside me, and couldn't be any more obvious that I wanted her to sit with me if I tried.

"Do you think she'll sit with the Cullen?" I heard multiple people whisper.

She looked at me confused, and then to the empty table, then back to me. She did it a few more times and then slowly walked over to my table. She smiled shyly at me and sat down beside me while I tried not to jump for joy. "Hi," I said while everyone turned back to their conversations. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." I said, sticking out my hand for her to shake.

"Hello Alice." She said and I tried not to shiver the way my name sounded with her voice. "I'm Bella…Swan." She added and then blushed, quickly taking my hand. I wasn't surprised when she gasped and looked down at our hands. "You're so cold." She said.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling my hand back away from her.

"No!" She said and blushed deeply again. "I mean, it's fine, I'm so used to being hot the cold just surprised me. But I like it." She said and then finally seemed to realize she was talking and faced the front, seemingly having an internal battle with herself. "Um, so you're a vampire?" She whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, and you are a werewolf." I whispered back, just as quiet.

She sat up straight and nodded proudly but then she had the confused and guarded look on her face again. "I thought you were supposed to hate me, you know, think I stink and stuff." I shrugged because I thought that was how it was supposed to be as well, but here I was, loving her scent, and her in general. She smiled, lighting up the room. "You're different."

"Thanks?" I asked, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

Her eyes widened. "In a good way!" She said hastily.

I laughed and she seemed to calm down. "All those guys outside were your brothers?" I asked.

Bella sighed, grateful for the subject change I'm sure, and nodded. "My foster brothers."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, going to touch her arm, but thought better of it. I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable, though she did say she liked the cold, but she could have just been being polite.

"It's okay, I never knew my parents, so it's not like I know what I'm missing." She said, and then looked to the front again when the teacher explained the assignment.

Once he was done talking, I spent the rest of the class talking to Bella. I learnt about her new family, though she kept some stuff from me, or hesitated a lot, like when I asked how old they were. By the end of the class it felt like I had known her for years, we were talking and laughing and I felt happier than I had in a long time.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, and the bell rang, making Bella jump. "You're so jumpy Bella." I laughed.

She looked away suddenly, down at her feet and forced out a laugh. "Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She had gone from talking and laughing to looking almost scared.

"N-no, I'm fine." She said, forcing herself to look up at me and smile. "I'll see you around Alice." She said and grabbed her bag, walking out of the classroom quickly.

I shook my head and grabbed my stuff, running over to the door to look out and saw her down the hall at her locker, with her head resting against it. Damien walked up behind her and smacked the locker next to hers, making her yelp and turn around. "You're so jumpy Bella." He laughed.

She glared up at him and his grin fell, turning to a glare as well. "And you're so annoying, you've wrecked that sentence for me. Why were you snooping on me?" She said.

"You're mine, not some leech's. Stop hanging out with her." He snapped.

"This is their territory, we're lucky they haven't kicked us off already, so don't go being rude to them. Besides, we were just talking in class, like normal people do."

"Just listen to me." He growled, looking over his shoulder while I quickly ducked into the classroom again. I peeked out and saw her staring at him with a glare as well.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"I'll get angry." He snarled, hitting the locker beside her again.

She looked down the hall opposite of me and saw the principal walking towards them and smirked. "Get out of my face ogre, I choose my friends, you don't." She said and walked around him, past the principal.

I sighed and turned to walk the other way to my class. This was going to be a long day.

**Bella's POV**

I walked past the principal, smiling. I walked into the history room, thinking about Damien. Did he honestly think he could tell me who and who not to hang around with just because he thought I was his. I shuddered at the thought of us together.

I went and sat at the back of the class, briefly thinking of Alice and smiling. She was something different, that was for sure. Not only did she look beautiful, although apparently all vampires do, but she was also incredibly nice, and funny. And her eyes! I swear I could drown in them, I had kept forgetting what I was about to say every time I looked at them.

I dropped my pencil at my last thoughts. _Calm down there Bella_, I scolded myself. I shook my head and dismissed the thoughts as excitement for meeting my first vampire.

"You're Isabella, right?" Someone asked from beside me.

I shook the image of Alice from my head and turned to face the crowd of people looking at me. "Uh, Bella, yeah." I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessica." Jessica said, holding out her hand. What was with everyone shaking hands around here?

I took it and compared how much warmer she was than Alice. "Nice to meet you." I mumbled, wishing everyone would stop staring at me.

"You're from Arizona?" Jessica asked and everyone turned when the teacher entered the room.

"Yeah, Phoenix." I whispered.

Jessica then took the rest of the entire class to talk about everything and everyone. She even continued once class was over, inviting me to sit with her group of friends at lunch. The only one I didn't have a problem with was Angela, she was nice and quiet, everyone else wouldn't stop talking and Mike wouldn't stop staring at me.

Jessica was on another rant so I let my eyes wander, quickly looking away from Damien and his table. One table in particular caught my eye though. A group of models sitting at a table in the corner. And of course Alice would be sitting there, though she seemed to be having a serious conversation with the boy with bronze hair.

"That's the Cullens." Jessica said, following my gaze. "The big one there is Emmett and he's with Rosalie, the blonde girl." She said and made a face.

"But they're all adopted, so it's not like they're related by blood or anything." Angela put in.

"Yeah, but still, they live together." Jessica said and then shook her head. "Anyways, then the other blonde is Jasper, he's with Waki, she just joined the family, she's from Japan. And then Edward and Alice are the ones left, they're the only single ones of the family. But don't waste your time, no one seems to be good enough for their family." She said hastily.

I sighed and looked down at my plate. "Wasn't planning to." I mumbled, tossing down my fork and pushing my tray away. I had lost my appetite anyways. I took one last look over to their table and saw Alice staring at me with an odd look. I smiled and her face broke out into one mirroring mine.

"So, now the question is, are your foster brothers single?" Lauren asked, wiggling her eyebrows at their table.

I held in a gag and nodded. "Yes, and for good reason." I laughed but turned to look when I heard something snap. Shaun was holding a broken fork, glaring at me. "Creeper." I mouthed and his glare turned deadly, making me pale and reach for my shoulder, which he grinned at.

Biology went by quickly, I met another Cullen, Alice's brother Edward who was just as friendly as she was, and he too didn't smell bad like the others were always saying vampires did. Alice had actually smelled quite good. We talked for while, until the bell rang, though I made sure to keep an eye on the time this time so I wouldn't be taken off guard again. "I'll see you later then, Bella." Edward said, walking with me to the door.

"Yup." I nodded. "See you later." I said before heading to gym. Oh boy…

"Go..on…without me!" I gasped, flopping to the ground, panting as I heard Angela laugh breathlessly. "I'm not gonna make it, just go!"

"Come on Bella, it's only half an hour more. You can walk." Angela said. I shook my head, waving my hand at her. "Okay, I'll meet you back in the gym once I'm done and we'll wait for the end of class together." She said and started jogging around the track again.

I watched her run off and then grinned when she wouldn't see me anymore. I enjoyed pretending to be bad in gym, it meant I could slack off without getting in trouble at home. "Hello Bella." I heard a tinkling laugh.

I shot into a sitting position and looked for the source of the voice. "Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't think she had gym, she wasn't there at the beginning of the class.

"I had to rearrange my schedule for something, which made me have to switch gym classes, and now I'm here." She said, sitting down beside me.

I nodded. "Cool. Can you believe they make us run out here in _shorts_ and a _T_ _shirt_? If I was human I'm sure I'd be frozen all the time, it's kind of ridiculous."

"Well I guess you're glad you're a puppy then." Alice smirked, lacing up her shoes again as the gym teacher walked by, while I took a swig from my water bottle.

"Yup, and I guess this doesn't bother you since you're always an ice cube." I laughed.

"Touché, Swan." She said, inclining her head. "So, I was thinking maybe you'd want to hang out at my house tonight." She said after what looked like hesitation.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea? You and Edward seem fine with me, but what about the other four?" I asked. I actually did want to hang out with her more, but I wasn't sure if it would cause problems.

"Other six actually. And no one seems to have a problem with you. You must be broken." She joked.

I smiled. "Sure then, wait. I can't tonight, I've got to unpack everything still. Tomorrow?" I suggested, hoping I didn't ruin it.

Alice nodded. "Alright, I can wait. I've got time."

"Eternity?" I asked, only half playing.

"You betcha'." She laughed.

"I think we're starting to look suspicious." I said, getting to my feet and glancing over at the gym teacher who was deciding if he should come over here or not. I looked down and held out my hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Alice replied, taking my hand and getting to her feet as well.

* * *

It was a good thing I declined Alice's offer to hang out that night, I had spent hours unpacking and setting up all my things in the house. It was cool though, I didn't have to share a house with anyone else, it was left to me by my father, Charlie, and my new family had built a mansion behind the woods that were behind the Swan house. Which couldn't make the shape shifters look anymore creepy. I mean honestly, were they going for the cliche look?

Anyways, it was midnight when I finally made it back up to my room and flopped down on my bed, sleep engulfing me immediately.

_My skin felt like it was on fire, but it felt nice, especially when the cool body above me pressed against me. Wait, cool body. My mind registered that this was familiar, but all thoughts were lost when I felt lips on my neck._

_"I want you." Again, I knew the voice, even if it was rough with emotion, but I couldn't concentrate enough to place it with a face._

_A mixture of a gasp and moan escaped my throat as a cold hand slipped between my legs. "Alice…" Her name rolled off my lips._

I shot into a sitting position, breathing heavily in my dark room. "That was different." I whispered to myself.

The rest of the night was spent much the same, having similar dreams, then having to take cold showers all night. I eventually gave up on sleep, and decided to come to terms with the fact that this wasn't some excitement from meeting my first vampire, and that I was becoming infatuated very quickly with Alice Cullen. A vampire. My, a werewolf's, sworn enemy.

I panicked quickly, realizing that if I wanted to keep her as a friend, I would have to keep myself under control, not let anyone know the true feelings, but knowing that I had never been a good actor. But I'd have to try, try harder than I had ever tried anything before.

Because Alice and I were friends, nothing more, and I didn't want to scare her off.

* * *

**Okay, so, a little rushed like I said, but other chapters will be better. Also, I'm still new to this whole Alice/Bella thing, though I like it more than Edawrd/Bella because Edward bothers me to no extent.**

**So, if you could do me a favour and leave a review with tips, thoughts, tell me if I should continue or if I'm wasting my time and this isn't any good. :]**

**~Paige~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Wow, so I was surprised that so many of you already like the story. You guys are awesome, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!**

I looked down at her skeptically. "So, a future seeing vampire didn't know it was going to rain today and left her umbrella at home?" I asked and Alice nodded. "And she didn't notice the huge rain clouds hovering above Forks, and didn't even get out of the car and walk into the building you need with your family, who did know it was going to rain?"

"It happens more often then you would think, Bella." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"_Riiiiight_." I drawled out the word and opened her car door, holding up my umbrella while she got out and stood beside me. It was a chillier morning, the big grey clouds that were pouring rain down on us like cats and dogs made it dark out as well, which then made Alice's eyes that more captivating as they shone at me.

"Your brothers forgot an umbrella too?" She asked.

I looked around and saw the guys nowhere in sight. "How'd you know?"

"It smells like wet dog out here." She said, wrinkling her nose. I blushed and looked away, sniffing my shoulder. "Not you!" She laughed. "Damien, I can smell his scent out here still. Don't worry, you smell good...like freesia." She said, smiling up brightly at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back. Flashes of the dreams I had had the previous night made me turn redder than a stop sign and look away, while almost dropping the umbrella.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, grabbing my hand that was holding the umbrella to steady it.

I looked over at her. "Nothing." I whispered. My eyes widened as she reached her free hand up towards my face. "What are you doing?"

"You've got a rain drop on your cheek." She smiled, wiping it away and continuing to walk as we made our way to our first class. "Are you sure nothing is wrong Bella? You know you can trust me, right?"

I mentally shook myself, blocking out the feelings and images of my dreams, and nodded seriously. "I know, and I do. Honestly, I just thought of something that happened last night and it...well, you could say it surprised me."

"That was your surprised reaction?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. We had reached our classroom and seats by now and the class was starting to settle down some.

"No, that was my internal embarrassment reaction. It surprised me last night." I replied.

"Can I asked what happened last night?" Alice laughed. I nodded and she looked at me for a few moments.

"I said you can ask, I didn't say I would answer." I said smoothly, taking out my notebook and writing down what the teacher had out on the board.

"Okay," She smirked. "On a totally different subject, since it's Friday, do you think you'd be able to sleep over at my house so we can hang out tomorrow as well? I haven't gone shopping in forever and I desperately need a partner, Rose won't shop with me after I got us banned from West 49."

"You shop at West 49?" I asked, looking over her attire, trying not to let my eyes linger anywhere.

"Not for myself, Emmett like's their clothes." She clarified.

"And you got banned?" I asked. "Wait, if I'm going with you tomorrow, I really don't want to know and start regretting it today." I laughed.

"So, that's not a no?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"No?" She asked, confused.

"No! No, it's not a no, it's a yes." I said and then bit my lip, going over the conversation again. "I think."

"Wait, so yes you will sleep over so we can go shopping?" She asked.

"Yes." I said slowly, nodding to myself. "How did you even manage to make a one word answer question that complicated?" I asked, bewildered.

"I've got a talent for talking." Alice laughed.

"Indeed you do." I smirked.

The teacher cleared his throat so we wrote down this assignment and worked on it with each other the whole class, talking about nothing in particular. We had agreed to meet by her car after school, I'd tell my brother's that I'd be gone for the next little while, though I doubted they'd care.

**Alice's POV**

After first period, I spent a good chunk of the morning calling Esme to remind her to stay calm when I brought Bella home. I'd kept having visions of her getting really excited and hugging Bella, but I couldn't see Bella's choices or decisions, so I didn't know how she'd react. I also thought about Bella in general, she'd been acting odd today. She seemed nervous and distant, and she wouldn't keep eye contact for very long.

But all those thoughts were soon unimportant when we all heard her lunch table's discussion, but I did note that she seemed very distracted even then, and hardly paying attention. We were used to being compared, how everyone thought we couldn't hear them so they'd compare how we all looked. Edward and Rosalie always won, always. I didn't really care that Rose beat me, I knew she was the most gorgeous vampire we had ever come across, but it still hurt a little knowing that I'd never be considered the prettiest around her.

So, when we heard the question asked, 'whose the better looking female Cullen', I wasn't surprised at everyone around the table saying 'Rosalie'. But since it was a whole table saying her name at the same time, my name really stuck out when someone said it.

All eyes at our table and at theirs turned to Bella who was rolling an apple in her hands, deep in thought. "Excuse me?" Jessica asked, poking Bella.

"Hm?" Bella said, blinking a few times and putting down her apple. "What?"

"Who'd you say was the prettier female Cullen?" Lauren asked.

"…Alice." Bella said slowly, her face turning to one of confusion. "Why? Who'd you say?"

Again the table was filled with 'Rosalie'. It was quiet for a moment, everyone looking at Bella, but Jessica finally shattered the silence. "You're just saying that because you're friends, you have to think she looks better than Rosalie."

Bella shrugged, getting back to her lunch.

It was insane, mind boggling, how this one girl could effect me, a vampire, so much. I spent the rest of the day thinking that, even in gym when I was running with her on the track, but again, it wasn't that hard for my mind to wander as she kept to herself. Something was up, that had to be it, something was bothering her. I'd have to ask later.

* * *

"Alright guys, here she comes. Remember, don't overwhelm her, she hasn't been around so many vampires her entire life." I whispered to the others as they got in the cars. Bella would be driving with me Edward and Emmett while Rosalie, Jasper, and Waki followed behind us in their car.

"Yeah yeah, we got it." Emmett said, sliding into the passenger seat. He was excited, he'd been waiting to meet her since yesterday, wanting to ask millions of questions about werewolves. He really was just a little kid on the inside.

Bella was growling to herself and shifting her backpack on her shoulder carefully when she walked up, no doubt in a sour mood from the little confrontation she'd just had with her brothers. They seemed hesitant to let her go, but she finally persuaded them, but both parties ended up unhappy. I sighed, werewolves and shapeshifter were definitely not a good match, they both had quite the temper apparently, though so far Bella had shown little to non. "Ready?" I asked, opening the door for her and skipping to the other side of the car to get in.

"Yup." She said, her face warming already.

"Alright, Edward you know already." I said as we backed up out of the parking lot. They exchanged a smile as she held her backpack gently, as if something fragile was inside. "And this is my other brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella."

"Heya Bells!" Emmett said, turning in his seat to grin at her.

Bella laughed. "Hello Emmett."

"So you're a werewolf, huh?" He asked, looking her up and down. She nodded, her cheeks tinting pink. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

Bella shook her head. "It's fine, I don't mind. I'm twenty one." She replied and all eyes shifted to her widely. "What? You didn't think you guys were the only immortals in the car, did you?" She laughed.

"It seems as though there is a lot we don't know, Carlisle will have many questions." Edward warned with a smirk.

"Well, I've got many answers." She replied, looking over to me and smiling. I smiled back but after a second she looked away quickly and I was reminded of her strange behavior again. Maybe she was just nervous to be in a house full of vampires. "How far away do you live?" She asked, turning to look out the window. "Oh, that was quick."

We had pulled into the long driveway and were parked now, getting out of the car. "Not that far when you go at the speeds we do." I laughed, blurring around to get her door for her. Bella's eyes widened at my speed, but then settled to shine with excitement, mirroring Emmett's earlier look.

"Where are the others?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Already inside." Edward answered her, opening the front door and stepping in.

Carlisle and Esme were already in the doorway, ready to greet Bella. "Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said, sticking out his hand.

Bella smiled shyly again and took his hand. "Nice to meet you." She said quietly.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you!" Esme said, doing the exact opposite of what I had told her multiple times that day, and got excited as well, rushing over and hugging Bella.

Bella stiffened for a moment before hesitantly hugging Esme back. "Nice to meet you too." She said quietly again.

"I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said, nodding at Bella with a some what warm smile, and Bella nodded back.

"This is Waki, and I'm Jasper." Jasper said, shaking Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said to the both of them.

"Well, what are we all standing in the doorway for, let's go have a seat." Carlisle said and we all moved to the living room. Edward and I ended up sitting on either side of Bella as she placed her backpack on the ground in font of her. "So, I know this is a social visit, but I do have some questions that have been milling around in my head for while."

"I thought you might." Bella smiled. "I'll answer the best I can."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Well, firstly, I thought werewolves were supposed to be extinct."

"So did I." Bella laughed. "But, here I am, so I guess we aren't."

"Fair enough, do the Volturi know about you?" He asked.

Bell fidgeted, looking down at her feet. "No, and I'd kind of prefer it to stay that way."

"Of course, we won't tell." Esme said.

"Do you turn into a big wolf person?!" Emmett blurted out.

I hissed at him but Bella put a hand on my shoulder, laughing. "No, I'm not nearly that cool. The wolf that bit me looked like the average shapeshifter, just completely black."

Emmett frowned. "What _do_ you look like then?" He asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

Bella sighed, settling further into the couch beside me. "We can't remember anything while we're a wolf. It's like falling asleep and waking up somewhere completely different with no recollection of how you got there, or any dreams."

"How did you know you were a werewolf then?" Waki asked my question.

"Because, we can remember before and after, so I can remember everything while I'm changing, just not after. And you know, the marks were kinda an obvious hint." Bella replied.

"Marks?" I asked, looking her over. I didn't see any marks.

"Yeah, the werewolf marks. How much do you know about werewolves?" She asked, looking at us all.

"Nearly nothing, unfortunately." Carlisle answered for us.

"Okay." Bella took a big breath. "Werewolves are kind of like vampires, in the sense that everything physical about them is better than humans, and just as good as you guys, though when we're wolves, we become better, just with a lot less control. In our human form we don't change that drastically, our hair gets longer and thicker, out teeth sharper, our muscles more toned, and then the wolf marks." Here she went into her backpack, pulling out a large jar of what looked like super coverup. "Which we have to hide when in public, with this. We also heal instantaneously, and the only way we _can_ die is if vampire venom comes into direct contact with our blood stream, or heart. I can't really tell you anything about us when we're wolves." She finished.

"So you're just like us?" Emmett asked, wanting to get clarification.

Bella nodded. "And completely different." She laughed at the question mark his face became. "Cats and Dogs, that's how I like to think of our kinds."

"Could I-we," I said, correcting myself. "See your marks?" I asked.

Bella looked at me a few moments and then reached into her backpack, pulling out a towel. "You're going to have to move." She whispered. I looked at Edward and he looked at me before we both got up and sat on the other side of the room with the family. "I'm sorry, it's just hard to stay in control, being around all you vampires really tempts the wolf and she's got quite the wrath."

I nodded, along with the rest of the family. What we all knew, and same with every other vampire, was that werewolves were wild, and had a craving for destruction and power like a vampire's thirst for blood. It was one of the reasons they were supposed to be extinct; the wolves couldn't be around vampires without attacking, again like vampires couldn't be around blood without feeding. Bella was right, vampires and werewolves were a lot alike.

"We understand." I said for everyone.

Bella smiled sadly, a little embarrassed. "I usually have more control, the markings are just sensitive, which is another reason they're kept covered up." She said, wiping her palms on the towel. I looked closer at the makeup that came off onto it, and then looked at her palms, my mouth falling open along with everyone else's. She had ink black intricate swirls on her palms, continuing to follow along up the inside of her arms as she wiped the towel along them, lifting up her shirt to expose just above her waist where she wiped and revealed more black swirls around it, lifting up the back of her shirt some to show that the swirls continued all the way up her spine, where she again wiped the back of her neck and the her face, where the black swirls swarmed over her eyes like a mask. "They also run from my waist along the outsides of my legs to my ankles and the souls of my feet." She said timidly.

"Is it tattoos?" I asked, stepping towards her. Why would anyone go through that, how would they even go over her eyelids?

She held up a hand in front of her, stepping back away from me as she growled. "Stop." She said in a strangled voice. Bella took a few deep breathes while no one else in the room moved a muscle, and once she was done she seemed even calmer than when she first walked in. "Much better." She sighed. "And no, it may look like ink, but it's not, I woke up with these."

I couldn't stop staring, no matter how hard I tried. Bella's name fit her perfectly, she was beautiful, even in her jeans and black T shirt she looked like a goddess with those marks. It was breathtaking and I'm sure if my heart could beat, it would be going a mile a minute.

"I could cover them back up if they bother you." Bella said with a red face.

"No!" We all said at once, taking a step towards her and she backed up, looking at us with wide eyes. "We've just never seen anything like this." I said and looked around at everyone who seemed to be a little awe struck still. "Come on, let's go set up my room, you'll be sleeping there tonight." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stairs.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." Esme said and then smiled brightly. "I love saying that." She mumbled happily to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**Better than the last chapter? Worse? Review and tell me what you think, if I need to improve or not.**

**Also, if you caught it, I took Zoey's Markings from the HoN series. ^^ xP I just think they're really cool and I wanted them in my story.**

**~Paige~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ^^ You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, I'm not really sure why it was. *shrug***

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"Wow." Alice's room had the exact same effect on me as she did herself; breath taking. Her walls were all blue, though varying in shades, and pictures hand drawn or famous portraits filled them. She had a huge bed, bigger than mine which was giant to begin with, in the corner of her room opposite of the glass wall. She had a desk with more hand drawn pictures and a computer with some fashion page up on it, and to top it off, another enormous walk in closet.

"Thanks." Alice chimed, pulling me into the room. She bit her lip, looking around. "I'm not really sure what you'll need for sleeping other than a bed, blankets and pillows." She said, looking at me.

"This is fine, more than fine really." I said, glancing around the room again. When I looked back to Alice, she was still looking at me and my markings, her eyes holding an emotion I'd never seen before. "So, uh, I guess you don't sleep then." I said, shifting uncomfortably under her look.

"Nope, vampires can't, unfortunately." Alice said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You aren't missing out, it's more of a nuisance really. It takes up so much time." I said, flopping down onto her bed. She might not have slept but I could tell she laid on her bed a lot as a cloud her scent puffed up around me. I stopped myself from taking deep breathes or breathing in as much as I could. That would certainly look weird, not to mention that I could feel the wolf trying to rip through me and break free.

"I disagree, I think it would be blissful to escape reality for a few hours every day, and dream. Oh, I wish I could dream." Alice sighed, sitting down at her computer. "I hear it's quite fantastic."

I thought back to my dreams of the previous night and nodded, smiling at her sympathetically. Dreaming really was one of the most wonderful things on the planet, next to Alice herself. I sighed as well, but for a completely different reason, while hers was out of longing, mine was out of frustration. Every second I spent with Alice, my feelings for her deepened. "How old are you Alice?" I asked, changing the subject.

"About one hundred." She replied and laughed at my wide eyes. "How old did you think I was?"

"Definitely not one hundred, you look my age." I said. The things she must have seen through her life, wow! Everything about her never ceased to amaze me.

"But _you_ aren't even the age you look." Alice pointed out.

"True." I agreed. But then something changed, I no longer smelt Alice, instead I smelt spices and meats cooking, and my eyes immediately shifted to the door as I gulped in the scent.

Alice laughed a tinkling laugh. "Hungry?" She asked.

"Apparently." I said, getting to my feet and smelling the air again. "Mmmm." I grabbed Alice's hand this time and pulled her to the stairs. "Let's go help!"

"Hello girls." Esme said, looking up from cutting peppers on the kitchen island as we entered the room.

"Hi." I said, looking around. Looked like we were having nachos for dinner, making my stomach growl, and the two vampires in the room look at it. "Sorry." I blushed.

"What was that?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow at me and I returned the look at her.

"It means she's hungry dear." Esme laughed and Alice nodded.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, walking over to stand by Esme.

"Sure, do you girls want to finish cutting the peppers for me, I've got the cooking channel on if you need any tips." She said, looking to Alice who walked over as well.

I began cutting away along with Alice while Esme continued other things. "This smells so good, one of the best smells in the world." I said, licking my lips.

We finished prepping the meal and then set it to cook, Esme leaving to go check on Carlisle in his study while Alice and I waited in the kitchen. We were sitting at the kitchen table and I was looking at the swirls on one of my palms when Alice's hand hesitated above mine. "May I?" She asked, looking at me.

My heart stuttered at how close she was but I took a deep breath to calm myself, which didn't help much since I couldn't smell anything but her and it was simply intoxicating. So, not trusting my voice, I nodded. I shivered as her skin made contact with mine, not from the temperature, but from the sparks it sent shooting through my arm. She looked at the pattern and then traced her finger along it, making me shiver again. Alice looked up at me, our faces inches apart, and my breath hitched in my throat. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked gently.

"No." I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Her icy touch continued following the swirls up my arm, soothing my burning skin, and I fought to keep my heart in a steady rhythm. The buzzer going though made me jump, nearly toppling Alice over in the process. "Sorry!" I said, steadying her.

"It's fine." She smiled at me, getting up and turning off the buzzer.

Esme glided in then with a bright face. "Is it ready?" She asked, looking in the oven.

"It is." Alice laughed along with me as Esme nearly squealed.

"I can't wait to see if it's good!" She said, bringing it out of the oven and setting it on top, blurring to grab a plate.

I'm sure it will be, it smells delicious." I said, my mouth watering. A plate was sat in front of me, along with Esme on the other side of the table, waiting to see my reaction. I laughed and took a bite, nodded and then swallowed. "Just as I thought, mind-blowingly amazing." I said and Esme smiled brightly.

* * *

"Get out of here!" I whisper yelled at him. I was standing out in the middle of the Cullen's back yard in my pj's, a black tank top and a pair of short boxers, my arms crossed over my chest, glare set in place. Damien, Alex, Shaun, and Blake had showed up, causing the Cullens to get uncomfortable, so I had come out here to see what the fuss was.

"Why? Aren't you glad to see us?" Blake chuckled darkly.

"No." I spat. "Especially not you."

Blake growled and took a step forward but Damien put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down there Blake. We just came to see how you were doing, if the leeches sucked the life from you or not." He laughed.

A growl rumbled in my chest but I bit it back, knowing not to get them riled up or they would never leave. "What's the matter Bella? Don't like your friends' nickname?" Shaun smirked. "You should hear the ones they've got for you; mongrel, mutt, flee bag…" He trailed off as both Damien and I focused our glares on him.

"Watch the names." Damien growled.

"You need to leave, they didn't invite you." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You have no right to be here."

"A guy can worry about his mate sleeping in a house full of enemies, Bella." Damien said, pulling me against him.

I shoved him back, jumping back myself. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you. _I. Will. Never. Be. Yours._" I growled, my fists clenching and shaking.

"But the wolf does." He cooed, stepping towards me again as I felt the invisible pull towards him. It was true, the wolf wanted nothing more than him and it drove me crazy, but he disgusted me. "You can't deny her what she wants." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, stroking the markings there. "And she wants me.

I stiffened, closing my eyes trying desperately to find me as the wolf rattled against my insides, so close to escaping. I opened my eyes, looking into his at my reflection. I could see her, my eyes had gone from my brown to her black, no white, nothing but the bottomless pit of black. I could never understand how we coped together, we were so different, I was me, never wanting to hurt even a fly, and she was a monster, seeking out death and pain to inflict on others. "But I don't." I whispered back, braking from his hold and turning my back to him. "I'll call you tomorrow, leave now."

"The minute you get up." Alex said, pulling Damien back with them as he began to shake.

I nodded and ran back to the house once they hit the trees, getting inside and sighing again. "You okay?" Alice asked, peeking around the corner from the kitchen. I nodded and she walked over, hesitating when she saw my eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked, studying them.

"I won't hurt you." I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

Her hand slipped into mine and I looked up to see her smiling brightly at me. "I know." She said and pulled me up the stairs to her room. "You look tired."

"I feel tired." I said and yawned, as if my body was agreeing. I crawled under the blankets of Alice's bed and then looked up to see her sitting at her computer chair again, watching me. "Um, you don't have to stay and wait for me to wake up, that sounds like it could get boring _really_ fast." I laughed.

Alice smiled and shook her head. "I've never seen anyone sleep in person, I'm curious." She whispered as my eyes lids felt like they had gained ten pounds.

I nodded, yawning again. "'Kay, well, g'night Alice." I slurred, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The woods around me were an uncomfortable cold, not like Alice or any of the other Cullens, and the fog just made it that much more uncomfortable. The ground was soft under my feet, but left them muddy. The trees swayed in the black night with the wind and I immediately knew what dream I was having. I'd had it so many times over the years, always the same, but different. The same setting, just me and the wolf. _

_I had suspected it was what I looked like as a wolf, and because of this dream, I never considered the wolf as me. Because it wasn't, it was a whole separate being, just stuck in my body, only relieving me of it's presence in my dreams._

_"What do you want?" I growled, turning around and around, looking for it._

_I heard a snarl behind me and spun back around, coming face to face with the wolf. In her own way, she was beautiful, as beautiful as animals went. The size of a slender horse, longer muscles rather than bulky like Damien, with frost white fur, the only other colour was my mahogany brown at the tips of her ears and tail. It was her colour and size that gave her a mystical feeling, more than the shape shifters, wolves weren't supposed to be that curved or smooth, sure their teether were sharp, but not that sharp, not like hers. Nor were they as fast as her, and she seemed to take on even more of a human physique at times. All in all, she definitely didn't belong in reality, and I would have preferred if I could have kept her in my dreams always._

_I met her cold black gaze with my own. "Well? You've obviously brought me here for a reason, care to share?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips._

_She snarled again and I felt the markings on my body burn like someone was holding a hot iron to them. I whimpered and hissed in pain, grabbing my face in my hands as I fell to my knees._

_"What do you want from me!?" I screamed and the burning stopped. I breathed heavily, putting my hands down to the dirt and leaning on them for support as the wolf circled around me._

_"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice, concerned. I whipped my head up, looking around for her, but saw nothing other than the woods and the wolf._

_I gasped, my eyes growing wide. "No, n-no, you can't. She's mine!" I growled, getting to my feet._

_The wolf began to snarl and bark, taking off through the trees._

_"No!" I screamed, sprinting after her. "I won't let you, she's mine!" I yelled again and leapt at her, sending us both to the ground._

_The wolf jumped to her feet, ramming her head into my chest, knocking the air from me._

_"Mine!" I growled again, leaping at her again._

_She jumped out of my way, turning and charging at me, knocking us both into a tree._

_"Mine…" I said as everything went fuzzy and then black._

_

* * *

_~

**Alice's POV**

"Bella?" I called gently, walking over to the bed as she whimpered. Bella's body immediately relaxed.

"Mine!" She growled, the sound of her voice making me shiver.

I laid down on top of the blankets beside her, listening as her heart began to calm somewhat before she let out one last 'mine'. Watching her sleep certainly was interesting, she had appeared to be having a bad dream before, but calmed down, and I wondered if everyone slept like that.

Bella was even warmer when she slept than when she was awake, something I wouldn't have thought possible, and it made me want to cuddle up with her that much more. I took a chance and scooted closer, resting my head on her shoulder and my arm over her stomach. She stiffened for a second and I thought that I had woken her, but she continued to breath deeply, her heart beat slow, letting me know she was still asleep.

I couldn't get enough of her smell, I swear if I could have, I would have been drunk off it. And again I wondered if it was just her like that or if all werewolves smelled good to vampires. Bella was a total mystery, that was part of what drew me in, and I wanted to know so much about her, her likes, dislikes, favourite things, anything and everything. But that could wait for tomorrow, right now I was basking in her warmth, pretending that all those 'mine's of hers were me.

Bella turned onto her side, her face merely centimetres from mine, my hand now on her hip, and I could feel my eyes darken. I wanted to tell her how I felt so, so bad, but I didn't want to scare her off. It was pretty obvious she didn't feel that way about other girls from that display I had to watch in the yard earlier. Just thinking of it caused me to growl again, I nearly snapped and ran out there to rip Damien off her, luckily Jasper had been there to calm me down.

Another thing that made Bella special was that Jasper couldn't read her emotions, which he found interesting, a relief, but also a nuisance. He was so used to being able to feel what other people felt, and this change was very abrupt and set him off, making him extra cautious around her, though I knew Bella would never do anything he said she might.

I slowly brought my hand to her face, gently tracing the swirls on her face. They felt a little warmer than earlier and I smiled, resting my hand on her cheek. Bella leaning into my hand made me freeze, but she didn't wake, only smiled, so I did as well, and moved closer, holding her while she slept.

I loved loving her, it felt great, but I also hated it, because it felt terrible. It felt terrible to know she'd never feel the same way about me, it made my dead heart ache, and I wished I could cry. But again, that felt good, Bella made me feel human, something I never knew how to feel.

"I love you." I whispered, but her slow heart beat, and even breathing told me she was still asleep. I sighed. "So much."

* * *

**Awww. **

**How are you guys liking the story so far? Good? Bad? Anything you'd like to see happen? Let me know in a review! ^^**

**~Paige~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**So I was reading you reviews, which I LOVE by the way, and they made me smile and laugh. **

**Amai Merodii: I totally love that idea! And I will definitely put it in one of the chapters, special for you! ^^**

**Lol, anyways, enjoy!**

**Alice's POV**

Bella slept peacefully for the rest of the night, every once in a while mumbling incoherent words and randomly grinning from ear to ear. All in all, it was extremely cute. But when her heart rate picked up, signalling she was about to wake up, I began to panic, wondering what she would think, waking up to me holding her. That wouldn't be creepy, I thought sarcastically to myself. But Bella's eyes fluttered open then and her sleepy gaze caught mine, her smile growing for a second before it dropped from her face. Her eyes widened and she looked down, my arms around her waist, no space to fit even a piece of paper between us. My mind blanked, I couldn't think of _anything_ to make the situation go away.

"A-Alice?" Bella squeaked. "What are you doing?"

I raced through my mind, trying to think of something as I slowly let her go, sliding off the bed. "You looked like you were having bad dreams and I've read somewhere that people sleep better when they have someone to hold onto or someone holding them." I said, praying she believed me and I didn't just scare her off.

"Oh, um, thanks." She said, sitting up and scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"There's a bathroom with a shower across the hall, I'll wait for you downstairs." I said, blurring to grab something to wear for the day as she got out of my bed. I quickly made my way downstairs and to the living room, watching my feet as the others stared at me.

The moment the shower turned on, Emmett burst out laughing. "Creeper!" He boomed, pointing at me while I glared at him.

"Normally I'd smack Emmett for being insensitive, but really, Alice that's a little creepy." Rosalie said, looking at me in disbelief. "Even for a vampire."

"I know!" I groaned, dropping my face into my hands. "How do I fix this?"

"You could try distancing yourself from her a little more." Edward suggested.

I looked through my fingers at him with a pained expression. "That's too hard."

"Well, were you just laying on the bed or were you actually holding her?" Waki asked. Waki was a little quiet, but she knew people, she could read them pretty well which is why her and Jasper got along great, and over the years she'd grown on me. I still didn't consider us sisters, but she was close to being a friend. And the fact that she'd tried as much as the others to help me with the whole Bella issue over the years made it that much harder to dislike her for being with Jasper.

"You couldn't get much closer than they were." Edward laughed but stopped abruptly when I shot him daggers.

Waki thought for a few moments as I waited in anticipation for her response. She was also really smart like Carlisle, so her advice was usually good to follow. "Well, humans or werewolves in this case, anything that sleeps really, can't always remember or even know what they do in their sleep. You could say that she held onto you when you came to comfort her during her bad dream. Was she holding onto you as well?"

I thought back over the night, there were a couple of times where she almost did, be she never _actually_ held me back. I shook my head. "No, but she was leaning into me the entire night." I said, smiling.

"I think you guys are thinking about this too much." Esme said, walking into the room with a tray of breakfast foods. "She might not even care, she doesn't seem like the type of person to bring up those kinds of conversations. She'll probably dismiss it as you being very friendly." She continued and I felt better at her words. "Now, the shower just stopped, can you go tell her her breakfast is ready?" She asked me.

I nodded and got up but Emmett held my arm, pulling me close to whisper to me. "Try not to jump her in the process."

I growled and stomped away from him, calming down on the stairs and stopped outside my door that was open just a crack. "Bella?" I asked. "Bella?" I called again when I got no answer. I slowly pushed the door open and my eyes grew black once again as I restrained myself from running across the room and doing what Emmett told me not to.

Bella was standing on the other side of the room in front of my window wall, looking up at the sky, very deep in thought. In one hand that hung at her side was a brush that she had used on her hair and the other was loosely holding her towel. The only movement in the room was her breathing and drops of water falling from her hair that she put up in a bun onto her bare shoulders. The back of her towel was hanging low down on her back and I got a look at her marks along her spine and on the back of her neck, the black swirls creating a labyrinth within them, leading to the mask created on her face that was bathed in sunlight, that wouldn't be lasting much longer, from the windows. Bella blinked a few times, coming out of her trance and began to turn towards me, but I could't move, I was frozen to the spot, looking her over, and she saw me, gasping and pulling the towel around her tighter. "Alice!"

I blinked a few times as well, ignoring Emmett's snickering from downstairs. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly, stepping towards her and then stopping myself, not wanting to make the morning even _worse_ if that was even possible at this point. "I called and didn't hear an answer so I came to see if you were okay and clearly you are so I can leave now but Esme wanted me to tell you that your breakfast is ready which is why I came up in the first place." I finally stopped my mouth and ended the horrid babbling coming from it.

"It's fine Alice." She laughed. "I didn't hear you come in, you just scared me is all."

I sighed in relief and was eternally grateful she didn't see me staring. "What were you thinking about so hard anyways?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I was trying to remember my calendar and when the next full moon is." Bella replied, gathering up a black pair of jeans and a blue sweater in her hands and going to my walk in closet, shutting it behind her. "I can't let it sneak up on me, I have to be ready for it."

"Is that when you change?" I asked, curiosity spiked at her words.

"I can change whenever the moon is out, but I _have_ to change during a full moon." She replied, walking out a few seconds later. Wow, she was fast. "So, when do we leave?"

"For what?" I asked, watching her grab the jar of super coverup and walked with her to the bathroom, sitting on the counter as she looked at herself in the mirror. The look of shame crossing her face didn't go unnoticed by me, even if it was for half a second, but I didn't ask her about it. She didn't seem like the type to talk about feelings.

"Shopping?" Bella asked, looking at me.

"Oh! Right! As soon as you're done your breakfast." How could I forget. I smiled just thinking about it, I hadn't gone shopping in forever. "Man, you're pale, that stuff is practically white." I said as she applied it over her markings. It made me sad that she was covering them up, she looked amazing with them, but I knew she couldn't go out in public with them.

"I wouldn't be talking there Q-tip." She laughed and I raised an eyebrow. "What? They're white."

"I would like to think I'm a _little_ more important than something used to clean ears." I said, faking insult.

She put the lid back on her jar and looked over herself, making sure she got everywhere and then turned to me. "Let's go see what's for breakfast, my snow white queen." She said, rolling her eyes and smirking as she left the bathroom.

But I smiled brightly at the nickname and skipped out behind her, looping our arms as we made our way downstairs.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I sent you a text!" I seethed into the phone. We were in the car for about three minutes before my brothers called and I'd been talking to them for the past ten minutes, trying to get them to calm down. "It's just as good as a call, I let you know I was fine, which was the point of the phone call anyways. We're going shopping now….because, we're friends!" I shouted. "Damien, I am so close to jumping out of the car and hunting you down to make you wish you were never born." I growled, feeling my eyes getting darker. "Ugh! Don't expect me home tonight! I _might_ call in the morning and I might not, depends if _I feel like it_!" I snapped before shutting the phone and closing my eyes. "I hate him so much." I whispered.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Alice looking at me sympathetically. "Don't think about him," She said and then paused, smirking. "Think about me." She laughed, but something seemed off about the laugh.

_I do, more than I should_, I thought to myself and looked out the window, breaking eye contact. "Where are we going first?" I asked, not really caring, I never like shopping that much.

"Port Angeles." Alice replied after a few moments of quiet.

The quiet after than was starting to get a little uncomfortable so I turned on the radio.

_'Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand, I can't say no to you.'_

My eyes widened at the lyrics of the song and how accurate they were to how I felt about Alice, but I quickly changed the station, nervously.

_'Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead.'_

Again, I was shocked, and looked up to see Alice looking out the front windshield with a small smirk playing at her lips. I switched it once more.

_'Guess I thought I'd have to change the world, To make you see me, To be the one.'_

I sighed and gave up, letting the song play as I focused my attention back outside the window, watching the scenery as we zipped by. That was another thing I liked about vampires, they loved the speed just as much as I did. Alice, seeming to notice my mood rise, laughed and pressed her foot harder against the gas, zooming in and out of other cars on the highway as we gained speed. I too soon joined in the laughter as we raced to Port Angeles.

* * *

I smirked at the door, picturing the impatient pixie on the other side, tapping her foot as she waited for me. "Did you put on the dress?" She asked.

"Not the one you tossed in here." I said, glancing back over at the red cocktail dress hung over the chair, and shuddered. "I can't believe you actually thought I'd try that. Even this is pushing it."

What I was wearing wasn't _that_ bad, not something I'd wear casually, but for more special occasions, like a date, I definitely would. It was more of a skirt anyways. I was wearing a white tank top that had lace at the bottom that went down to about my thighs. Then was a long white skirt where the front went to my shins and the back nearly touched the floor, that was soft cotton, but had lace on it too. It swished when I twisted side to side, which is what kept me in it this long, it was very fun to wear. Most dresses these days were so tight you could barely move, so I liked that I could do just about anything in this.

"Can I see?" Alice snapped, but I could hear the smile on her face.

"Come on in." I said, stepping back as the door cracked open, and she was in before I could blink.

She looked me over, circling around me and then pushed me to in front of the mirror, 'hmm'ing while she looked at me there too. "Oh!" She said, blurring over to the pile of things she had sent me in here with and came back, standing on her tip toes behind me. "This will go perfect with it." She whispered in my ear and I shivered, trying to keep calm. "Lift up your hair please."

I did as she asked and lifted up my hair as she slid a necklace with a silver heart on it, around my neck, her fingers grazing my skin as she went. Alice clasped the necklace and then rested her hands on my shoulders, again sending sparks shooting through me. "Well? Do you like it?" She asked quietly as I let my hair fall back down.

I saw her looking at the necklace in the mirror. I looked at her in the mirror and smiled. "Love." I said and then she looked up to me, so I looked away, blushing and cleared my throat. "I love it." I said.

Alice smiled and stepped back. "Well then hurry up so I can buy it for you."

I frowned, turning to look at her. "I'll buy it Alice, I've got money, more than I know what to do with. It's fine." I said. I really, _really_ didn't like people buying things for me, which is another reason I despised my birthday, christmas, and any other holidays where gift giving is a tradition. I felt awkward accepting them, like I didn't deserve them.

"But I _want_ to buy it for you." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But I _don't_ want you to." I said stubbornly.

"Bella, let me buy it for you." She said, a look of determination on her face.

I shook my head. "I don't let people buy me things, Alice."

"You'll hurt my feelings if you don't let me." She said, pulling a puppy dog face that I couldn't possibly resist.

"Fine." I snapped. "Only the necklace, the rest I'm paying for." I said, gently pushing her out of the change room so I could change again.

* * *

"So, you never, ever, eat human food?" I asked Carlisle as he sat at his desk, looking at me amused. Alice had told me to go ahead inside while she brought everything in and put the car away, so I did, saying hi to everyone before looking around the house, where I found Carlisle in his study, and decided to say hi to him and ask some questions that were on my mind.

"No, we would only become sick and see it out the way it came in later on." He replied.

I looked at him for a few seconds. "You'd puke it back up?" I asked and he nodded. "Yuk, I can see why you wouldn't then. Does it still taste good to you though?"

"Edward says it tastes like dirt for him, but I find it doesn't have a taste." Carlisle said as I nodded. That'd be sad, not being able to taste human food, I'd definitely miss it. "I have a question for you." He said hesitantly.

I smiled and nodded again. "Shoot."

"Damien, your brother, or, well, him." He said and my mood plummeted. "Are you and him mates?"

"No!" I said and made a face. "I'll never want him, he just says we are, but trust me, we're not."

"Has he imprinted on you?" Carlisle asked and I could tell there was a reason for these questions, but I doubted he'd say what it was.

"I think so." I mumbled.

"And have you on him?"

I shook my head and he looked almost relieved. "Werewolves can't imprint." I said and he perked up, raising an eyebrow. "They aren't meant to be with anyone, you know, the whole anger, no control, so we can't have anything long term."

"So, you can't have those kinds of feelings?" He asked.

"_I_ can love!" I said hastily and a little loudly. "It's just the wolf can't, which makes any relationship difficult. Even if I did…like Damien." I said, shuddering. "It wouldn't work out for very long. The wolf would lose interest once she had him and then move on, tossing him away like a dirty pair of socks." I said, glaring at nothing just thinking about her.

"I see. What if you and someone were to fall deeply in love? What would happen then?" He asked hesitantly.

"Then not even she could wreck it, I wouldn't let her." I said seriously and then sighed. "But that's never going to happen, the imprint is the only thing keeping Damien liking this monster." I said, gesturing to myself.

"You're not a monster Bella." Carlisle said.

I smiled sadly at him as I got up and paused at the door with my back to him. "I know a handful of families who would disagree." I whispered, barely audible to myself.

I walked down the hall but heard Emmett call me from the back yard, so I made my way outside and to the back where I was met with a water balloon in the face. "Ha! Told you I could get her!" Emmett cheered.

I wiped my face, my coverup coming off as well, and glared at him. "What. The. Hell."

Emmett actually looked scared for a second. "Edward dared me!" He said, pointing to Edward who was laughing by the back door. He stopped abruptly as I shot my glare at him.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes quickly shifting to the hose by my feet. I grabbed it, nearly a blur myself, and sprinted over to Edward, soaking his back as he went to run away. I stopped and smirked to myself as he ran to the trees, chasing Emmett down with a water balloon.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, scaring me so I jumped and spun around, spraying her in the face.

I paled and my smirk was replaced with a 'scared shitless' look as I dropped the hose while she wiped her face. "I-I'm so sorry!"

She grabbed the hose from the ground, spraying me back in the face and laughed at my even more shocked face. "No yet you aren't." She smirked.

I went to run inside but she followed after me and I was soaked to the bone before I could get to the door that I now noticed was locked, most likely from Edward so Emmett couldn't hide inside. "I give, I give!" I yelled, past the water, laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Rosalie was having a water fight." I heard Alice laugh and I looked to see her standing by the corner of the house. Rosalie looked to me and I nodded, grinning when she turned and sprayed Alice as well. "Hey!"

"Ha ha! Take that!" I heard Emmett boom from the trees.

Jasper and Waki then came out to see what all the noise was, so I took the opportunity to grab an arm full of water balloons and launch them at the two, laughing as they were soaked and retaliated, flinging ones they caught, back at me. I eventually ran for the trees as everyone of the Cullen children were in the back yard, throwing water balloons and spraying the hose at one another. I climbed up the tree to catch my breath, laughing at the scene below, but looked up when one of the windows of the house caught my eye.

Esme was looking down at the fight below, smiling brightly and laughing along with Carlisle, completing this picture of the perfect family. I was having a very sentiment moment until a ballon was tossed at me, followed by Alice's tinkling laugh.

* * *

"You look fine in them, besides, I'm not letting you wear your pj's from last night again." Alice said as I pulled on the tank top I had on. She had insisted that I sleep over again since I told Damien I wouldn't be home tonight, but I didn't have any more pyjamas, so I had to borrow a pair. I never new _how_ tiny Alice was before then, her tank top left half my stomach exposed but at least Emmett leant me a pair of boxers that I made sure were never worn before. I had giggled when I saw they had little hearts on them, but he said that it was a joke and they were given to him by Rose because he had said something stupid the day before, so it was her revenge that he would have to wear them eventually.

I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled, looking at the markings on my waist. Hm, they seemed darker than the night before. "You don't have to stay two nights in a row." I said as she again sat at her computer.

"Believe me, it's much more amusing than you'd think. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" She smirked as my face went red.

"What did I say?" I groaned.

Alice laughed. "Not much, I think at one point you told someone to put down the pickle." She said and laughed again as I buried my face in the pillows. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I won't let anyone know about your pickle fetish."

"You're not nice." I laughed, yawning.

"Get some sleep." She whispered, shutting off the light. I fell asleep after than almost immediately…

_Dark eyes met my own as I stumbled back into the wall, pulling a cool body with me. They were full of longing, want, and love, matching my own. I wrapped my arms around their cool waist, burying my face in their neck and inhaling deeply. "You smell so good." I whispered in their ear, kissing their neck below it._

_"As do you, love." Alice's voice purred back at me, making me shiver with delight. I felt a cold hand on my stomach and moaned as it inched it's way higher. Alice smiled. "Like it?"_

_"Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes._

_"I can't hear you, Bella." She said and I felt her grin as she kissed my collar bone. I struggled to open my mouth but no words would come out as her hand reached my abdomen, only sounds of pleasure. "Do you?" She asked again._

_My eyes shot open and I nearly screamed "Yes!" As I felt the cool of her skin on my chest._

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was on the internet, ordering a pair of shoes from Spain when I heard a moan. I rolled my eyes, about to go yell at Rose and Emmett for doing that with a guest in the house, but realized it came from in my room when I heard it again.

I turned and saw Bella with a huge grin on her face as she slept, the blankets tangled in her legs. My feet moved on their own accord when she moaned again and I was soon at the bed's edge, looking down at her as she began to breath deeper. "Yes." She whispered and I nearly moaned from all the emotion in her voice, lust, want, it made my eyes change to a _very_ deep black.

I laid down on the bed next to her, hoping the movement would wake her some and she'd leave her dream before she drove me crazy and made me do something I shouldn't but _really_ wanted to. But it had the opposite effect, she slid closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I propped myself up on my elbow to escape her scent in hopes of calming myself down, but I looked back down at her when she said in a voice a little louder than a whisper "Yes!" Her eyes shot open and I froze again. Bella reached a hand up to the back of my neck and pulled my closer to her, surprising the hell out of me, and then brought her lips to mine.

Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and I swear my heart jumped out of it's chest. But I reluctantly pulled back when I felt her go limp again and looked to see she was asleep. What?! Wasn't she awake? "Bella?" I whispered. She smiled and snuggled in closer to me, but didn't wake. I didn't know if my heart wanted to break because she was asleep and I didn't even know if she knew she did this, or if it wanted to soar from the kiss. I decided to feel good about this and settled down beside her, resting my head on her shoulder again as she slept.

Tomorrow I'd get my answers.

* * *

**:O So? Good? No? Tell me in a review! ^^**

**Check my profile for a picture of Bella's dress in the changing room, I didn't do it justice.**

**~Paige~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

**Wow, short a/n.**

**Alice's POV**

"That wasn't a dream?" Bella whispered, barely audible, and it seemed like I wasn't supposed to hear it. She had woken up a few minutes ago in a seemingly cheerful mood, but when I walked into the room and told that she had kissed me, her mood plummeted, and I tried to not let mine as well.

"Pardon?" I asked, seeing if I heard her right. It was so quiet so I might have heard wrong.

Bella's eyes widened. "I said, that wasn't what I mean...t, meant." She said, blushing a deep red. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

I forced a smile and nodded, turning to go grab clothes for the day so she wouldn't see the heart broken expression on my face. Bella had regretted it, it must not have actually been for me. I was foolish to have gotten my hopes up, of course it wasn't for me, it was obviously for Damien, she even admitted that part of her wanted him out in the yard the other night. "I'll go start your breakfast." I said, turning to her with another smile as bright as I could muster, but my face turner to one of concern when I saw her fighting back tears. "What's wrong?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"Nothing." Bella said in a shaky voice. "I'll have to take a rain check on that breakfast Alice." Her voice broke on my name and she blurred past me, grabbing one of the bags of clothes she bought yesterday.

"Where are you going?" I asked, ignoring the shock of how fast she really was. Had I done something wrong? Why was she on the verge of crying?

"Home, I have to, I need..." She shook her head, tears free falling down her face. I wanted to desperately to comfort her but as I stepped towards her, she just backed up. "I'm sorry." She whispered, running out of my room and down the hall. I followed, running past Emmett and Rosalie who ran out of their room to see what was going on.

"Bella!" Esme smiled at the bottom of the stairs, only to frown when she saw what was happening. "Is something wrong?"

"Just me." Bella said, scooping up her shoes in one swift movement. "I'll send you guys your shorts and shirt." She mumbled, yanking the door open and speeding down the driveway to the trees across the street.

I fell to my knees, staring at the trees that she had disappeared in, trying to grasp what had just happened. What _did_ just happen? "I could ask the same thing." Edward said, walking over to me from the living room.

"I don't know." I said, getting to my feet with the help of Esme. "She was fine and then...all of the sudden just _not_. It doesn't make sense."

"Did she get a call from one of her brothers?" Emmett asked, his eyes darkening at the thought of them upsetting her that much.

"No." I shook my head. I bit my lip and turned to them, deciding to tell them what happened. "She kissed me." I said and multiple emotions played across their faces, mostly happiness but also confusion. Much like I was feeling. "She was sleeping though, she didn't know, and then I told her and then she left like that." I said, frowning again and looking back to the woods.

"Maybe she just remembered something she had to do?" Rosalie suggested.

"And she's crying over it?" Jasper asked, shaking his head at Rosalie. "You'll just have to ask her about it later, or just move on from it if she doesn't want to talk about it."

"I guess." I said, turning to go back to my bedroom to get ready for the day.

When we parked in the school parking lot, I jumped out and immediately looked for the big red truck I knew to be Bella's and found it within seconds, but frowned. Only seeing her four brothers and not her herself. I caught Damien's eye and he grinned widely, shaking his head at me. I bit back a growl and stalked off to my first class, not even bothering to say goodbye to the others.

I walked into the room and glanced back to mine and Bella's spot, only to find myself disappointed again when she wasn't there. I sat down and watched the door, waiting for her to breeze in, apologize for being late, blush her trademark blush and hurry to sit by me, ducking her head from embarrassment. But when the bell rang and she was still nowhere even around the room, that hope was crushed and I focused on my work, occasionally looking over at the empty spot beside me.

On my way to my next classes I'd walked very slowly, looking everywhere on my way for Bella, but there was still no sign of her. Was she really that repulsed from kissing me that she didn't even want to be near me anymore? I felt my heart brake even more at that thought and shook it from my head. She was probably just running late or something.

I followed the rest of my family to the cafeteria deep in thought, forgetting about earlier and thinking about the day before and how much fun we'd had. She seemed fine then, and nothing since then had happened. Maybe she had a dream that upset her or something. That was probably it. "Makes sense." Edward said, wrapping his arm around me as we sat down at the table.

"Get out of my head." I hissed. I didn't mean to sound that harsh but I wasn't having the best day ever, and him reading my mind got on my nerves when I was in a good mood, this was just too much right now.

"I'm just trying to help Alice." He said, sighing and looking to the others.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said, smiling weakly at him and the others.

Freesias scent drifted to our noses then and I snapped my head up, knowing who belonged to the amazing smell, and whipped my head to the cafeteria door. I grinned as Bella walked in, all previous feelings and thoughts forgotten and shoved to the back of my head as I looked her over. She was wearing the outfit that she had really liked yesterday; her black converse shoes, black pinstriped jeans, a white blouse, and both a loose, silk black tie and a silk black vest that she wore opened to make more casual.

My grin slowly faded as I got to her face though, her eyes were red and teary, like she had just been crying, and her hair wasn't down in curls like usual, it was up in a messy bun. And her lips that had almost always been in a smile for as long as I'd known her, were turned down in an elegantly painful look. But even in her clearly disgruntled and upset image, she was stunning.

"Bella!" I called, waving my hand to beckon her over and invite her to sit with us. I wasn't surprised when many heads turned to look at me in shock.

Bella's was the only one that didn't, instead she closed her eyes, sitting down at the table full of her brothers. "No!" Edward gasped, glaring at Damien as he put his arm around Bella's waist.

"What?" I turned to face him, distressed.

"Him and his brothers just spent the morning convincing Bella how wrong she is for you and how you could never be together." He growled.

"What? Wait, does that mean she likes me?" I asked, a small hope growing.

Edward pursed his lips. "I don't know, but even if she didn't, what they said..." He trailed off and I looked over to Bella again as she stared down at her plate, her head in her hands. I'd never seen anyone look as broken up inside as she did.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

How could I do it? How could I have wrecked it all with one little mistake. I had honestly thought it was part of my dream still. "She's a vampire Bella, did you actually think she would return your feelings?" Shaun laughed. "Their beauty personified, and you, well, you're just a dog. No offense." He said hastily, glancing to Damien.

Damien joined in laughing as well, looking at me smugly. "I'd say I told you so, but I think you've already got that."

"You don't fit in their world." Alex said, seeming to be the only one with a sympathetic look in his eye.

Alex was right, they all were right. Comparing Alice to me would be like comparing a sports car to a bicycle, a mansion to a little hut, or something along those lines. You get my point, while she was perfection, I was no better looking than any of the humans around the cafeteria, in fact, Blake had commented on how many of them would have a better chance than me.

I bit my lip to hold in another cry and looked down at my untouched plate of food. I wasn't hungry, I didn't think I'd every be hungry again. The sound of a chair screeching on the floor made the others look up but not me, I already knew who it was, their scent was getting stronger with every step they took. Right before they reached our table, I shot up out of my chair, watching my feet as I walked out of the room to get to class. I couldn't even look at Alice, I felt too ashamed.

I sat down at my desk, pulling out my notes and staring at them, but not really seeing them. I sighed when I heard the bell ring and closed my eyes, trying to ignore who had come and sit by me, even though I could feel his eyes on me. "What do you want?" I growled, giving up on ignoring him and turned to face a shocked Edward.

"I want to know what's wrong? What happened this morning?" He asked gently, whispering so no one could hear us.

"Nothing!" I snarled, getting to my feet, unable to stop myself. "I don't know how many times I have to keep telling everyone that _nothing_ is wrong! Even if there _was_ something wrong, you would think that _you_ of all people, an 'A' student, would be smart enough to take a hint and get that I _don't_ want to talk about it." I fumed, clenching my fists at my sides. I could feel way more than his eyes on me now, but I shook my head and walked out of the class, grumbling to myself about nosy people.

I turned on my heel when I caught glimpse of spiky black hair, and found another door leading to the parking lot where it was absolutely pouring out. I searched my pockets for my keys as I soaked myself to the bone walking to my truck, but found them soon enough. Just as I was about to step up to my truck, Alice was in front of the drivers door, staring at me seriously. I quickly looked down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Going home." I mumbled, quite loudly over the rain.

"No you're not, not before you explain what is going on with you." She said, pressing her back against the door when I went to open it around her.

"Move Alice." I growled.

"No. Tell me what's wrong." She demanded but I just looked at my shoes. "Look at me." She sighed but I kept my face down. "You won't talk to me, you won't be around me, and now you won't even look at me?!"

I finally looked up at the desperation in her voice. Her eyes were wide with tears that would never fall, the dark purple circles under her eyes more pronounced than usual, her hair was hanging down in her face dripping wet, much like mine was, only mine was still in it pony, just barely. But of course, she still looked beautiful. "Because it hurts!" I yelled. "Okay? It hurts being around you! You're the closest thing I've heard about or seen to an angel and I'm head over heels, undeniably, irrevocably, unconditionally and completely in love with you! So, I'm sorry it hurts too much to be around you when I know there's no possible way you could ever feel the same way about me, and I can't take it!"

Her eyes were still wide but they seemed to shine as a grin slowly made it's way across her face. "I feel the same way about you." She whispered.

"That's not funny, Alice." I growled. I knew she didn't like me like that but she didn't have to make fun of me.

"No, I'm being serious-" She began but was cut off my tires squealing and people screaming.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a van sliding towards us that was about to crush us in a matter of milliseconds. I quickly look back to Alice, putting my arms up on the truck on either side of her, bracing myself, and squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the pain.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, about the same as falling out of a three story building and landing on your back, but when it smacked my head into my truck, that's what hurt, especially when I smashed the window and cut my forehead. I dizzily looked through the blood to a frantic looking Alice who was screaming at people to call an ambulance and that's when I realized I was on the ground. I turned my head to look at the van and could see the large indentation of my back.

I briefly remember hoping the kid had insurance as everything around me went black.

* * *

**So? Good? No? Tell me in a review! ^^**

**Short chapter, I apologize, I just couldn't make it longer. I don't know why. It bothers me that I couldn't. Oh well.**

**~Paige~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Again, nothing to say!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! Wait, I just need to tell you that your review are amazing and I'm loving them! ^^ And appreciate them! ^^ Well, you get it, who doesn't like/appreciate/want reviews? ^^**

**Alice's POV**

"Why is it taking so long? I thought she healed really fast!" I groaned again, getting up from the chair in the waiting room that I had been sitting on for the past hour, and pacing in front of the other chairs that were occupied by my family. The ambulance had taken it's sweet time getting to the school in the first place, and then I had to convince the paramedics to let me come with them so I could stop/help/whatever to keep them from finding anything nonhuman about Bella. Let me tell you one thing right now; it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. They kept wanting to jump into it and try and help her right then and there, they said her heart rate was too quick, but Bella's was always like that. In fact, it was a little slow right then.

Ugh, then they kept touching her face, saying she was burning up. Again, Bella was always like that, plus they were starting to rub off some of her cover up. Rosalie took the opportunity then to show her presence and snapped at the paramedics, telling them that their job was to make sure Bella stayed alive until we got to the hospital, and since she was still alice, they had done their job and could keep their hands to themselves.

Okay, she might have said it in a way that had them cowering in the corner of the vehicle the rest of the ride, but come on, we were stressed out!

"Well, maybe she is. A hit like that would normally kill someone, Alice." Jasper pointed out.

I sighed and flopped back down in my chair. "You're right. Ugh! Why would she do that?!" I found complaining made things go by much faster, not to mention the fact that I found it very stupid that she would put herself in danger like that. She should have just let me take the hit, I wouldn't have gotten hurt, I certainly wouldn't have smacked my head into my window, everything would have ended up smoother. And most importantly, I would have been conscious right now. Able to talk about what had happened and been said in the parking lot before we were hit by that van. But no, she had to go and be the hero, and knock herself unconscious.

I gasped. _I bet she did it on purpose just so we wouldn't have to talk about it!_ I thought to myself. It totally seemed like something Bella would do, she really hated those kind of conversations.

"You think stupid, others would think noble, sweet, positives like that." Edward smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the clock on the wall again. An hour and seven minutes. "Being noble, being stupid...same thing. It be like her leaving me even though she loved me just so I wouldn't be in danger around her because she's dangerous; just plain stupid. Don't you think?" I asked.

Edward shrugged and looked to the corner on the room, seeming to find the plain wall more interesting than me. "You would totally do that!" I exclaimed.

Emmett snorted. "And you wonder why you're single, Mr. Nobleman?"

Edward turned to glare at us. "If it meant keeping from hurting her than yes I would." He hissed.

"But if you were in love, than leaving her would hurt her more than anything physical ever could. That's just..." Rosalie trailed off, looking for a good word.

"Stupid?" I suggested.

Rosalie nodded, smirking. "The exact right way to put it. _Stupid_!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, looking over to Jasper and Waki. "Would you do it if it meant keeping her safe?"

Jasper looked at him seriously and shook his head. "No, I would never hurt her that bad."

"Good thing." Waki laughed. "You'd be single so fast."

Edward sighed, looking to Esme, desperate for someone to agree with him. She smiled uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Edward, but I agree with the others. That wouldn't be the right thing to do."

Carlisle came out then, walking over to us and I was up and in front of him in seconds. "So? How is she? Is she better? Was it bad? Can I see her?"

"Calm, Alice." Carlisle said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and took a step back to look at the door he had come from to see if I could see anything. "She's stable, I think on the verge of waking up. What I saw.." He paused, his eyes glazing over from reliving it. "Her regenerative rate is incredible, shattered bones mending themselves within minutes, a snapped spine fixing itself in under fifteen seconds. It was as if she was never in the accident to begin with."

"So, she's okay now?" I asked. I had to be sure.

"Yes, we didn't even need to change her into hospital clothing." Carlisle nodded. "You may go see her now if you like." He said and I was gone.

I struggled to remain at a human pace as I walked to her room and breezed into the room. Her bed was empty and I panicked before I saw her by the window...opening it up? "What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to her.

Bella jumped and turned to look at me, letting out the breath she was holding. Carlisle was right, she hadn't changed, though the collar of her shirt was red from the blood, and her face markings were exposed from where Carlisle had to clean her face to get the glass out. "You scared the bejeezus out of me, Alice." She said. It was quiet for a few seconds before her eyes darkened. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" I asked, though I was pretty sure the reason why.

"Because, I can't stay here. Like I said, it hurts." She growled, opening the window and straddling it.

"Wait, I was being serious before! We need to talk." I said, running the last few steps and holding her arm, loosely though, I didn't want her hurt her again right after the accident.

"No," She snarled, grabbing my hand, not roughly I noted, and putting it to my side. "We don't." She whispered, letting it go and sliding off the window, landing a story below on all fours before she stood up straight and ran to the forest across the parking lot.

I wasn't about to let her get away a second time. I hopped out the window with ease, landing in much the same fashion she had, and blurred across the parking lot, following her scent through the forest. I quickly caught up with her and, knowing she wouldn't stop to let me talk, I leaped at her, tackling her to the ground, sitting on top of her as she struggled to get up. "Now, are you going to be nice and talk to me?" I asked, trying to not laugh. If this were any other situation it would have been hilarious, even this was comical, but I was trying to be serious.

"No! Get off!" She said, spinning around on her back to try and push me off, but I grabbed her hands, pinning them at her sides. "Fine!" She huffed. "What do you want to talk about." She growled. She was breathing heavily and I briefly wondered if I was squishing her but then I heard her heart going a mile a minute and how she was warmer than usual, so I decided it was from the running.

"The fact that I was being serious in the parking lot." I said and she scoffed. "Why is that so hard to believe?" I was bewildered that she refused to believe me.

"Because, it makes no sense! How could you? _Honestly_, how could anyone love a..." She pause, blinking back tears and reforming whatever she was going to say. "Someone like me?"

"You're asking me how I could?! How could I not?!" I said exasperatedly.

Bella snorted. "Easily. Now, stop lying to me and get off!" She bucked her hips and reversed our positions and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My eyes widened. "Did I hurt you?!" I asked quickly. That'd be just my luck, get in this awkward situation, mess everything I had going on up, and then to top it off, be a spaz and hurt Alice. But then something clicked and I realized where I'd heard that moan before, in my dreams...that was a moan of pleasure! I looked over her with a puzzled expression, feeling her cold hands on my boiling thighs, taking in the slight smile of her lips, her dark eyes full of lust and..love? I gasped. "You _do_ love me!"

"That's what I said!" She yelled, her face softening as she looked at my grin. "What?"

I laughed. "You _looooove_ me."

She too laughed. "And you _looooove_ me too." She pointed out.

I nodded seriously. "That's true, probably more than anyone could ever love anyone/thing else at any given moment." Alice scoffed and looked at the trees beside us. "What?"

"How am I supposed to top that?" She glared at me, but smiled.

I smiled back and shrugged. "What can I say? I know how to please people." Alice's eyes darkened again and I realized that what I said could be taken a few different ways...okay, only two ways, literally and in a dirty way. She seemed to take it the latter way. I forced out a laugh that sounded nervous to even me. "Heh, get your mind out of the gutter." I joked.

Her eyes returned to their golden state then and she laughed. "My mind in the gutter? Never."

"So," I said, getting up and giving her my hand to pull herself up with. "What now?"

"Well," She said, grasping my hand in her cold one as we made our way back to the hospital. "I guess this gives me an excuse to sleep with you." She said and laughed when my breath hitched in my throat. "Now who has their mind in the gutter? I want to make sure you're okay over night, even though you have that healing of yours, I want to keep an eye on you." She said and I started to breath normally. We made it to the hospital parking lot, walking over towards Alice's porsche. "I'll drive you home while Carlisle fills out your hospital stuff. Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure." I nodded, hopping into the passenger's side of the car.

"That dream you were having then, was it about me?" Alice asked, looking over to me as we drove down the street towards my house.

She looked at me for a few moments and then I looked away, replying smoothly, "I said you can ask, I didn't say I'd answer."

* * *

"Alice!" I groaned, smacking my forehead down onto the book that was lying on the floor in front of me. "It won't matter if I do this or not, I'm not even going to be at school for the next, like, year. I just got out of an accident, I need...physical therapy and such." I couldn't believe she was actually making me do the work I had missed in class today, while she just laid on my bed, reading books. As if.

"Physical therapy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow while lowering the book.

"I don't know, isn't that what people get when they hurt their bodies?" I asked.

Alice pursed her lips. "I don't know."

"Well still." I grumbled, sitting up with my back against the bed, sliding my books under the bed like the rest of my school stuff. No, I don't stuff just anything under there, just the things I don't like, evidently there was only my backpack and a few assignments under there. "I don't think my poor head could take it, after smashing through my window and all." I pouted, trying to keep a straight face as Alice sighed and sat down on the floor next to me, giving me a 'get real' look.

"Let's see." She said, poking my head and I scowled. "Nope, looks fine to me." She smirked.

I sighed and rested my head back onto the bed, closing my eyes. "I hate school." I muttered and then gasped when I felt cool breath on my neck. "W-what are you doing?" I whispered.

"You smell really good." She murmured, sniffing my neck.

I swallowed noisily and felt her grin on my neck. "In a good way or in a b..bad way?" I asked afraid, not afraid because there was a vampire sniffing my neck, which I should have been terrified about, but because I'd never had anyone this close to me before, mythical creature or not.

"Good." She whispered. "Very good." Alice paused for a second and then laughed once, tickling me. "I don't even feel the burn.." She said, more to herself.

My hands gripped the sides of my legs and I fought to keep my cool as she moved on top of my lap to straddle me. "No burn eh?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Well, that's always good." My voice rose and octave at the end when I felt her lick my pulse point. I took a very deep shaky breath. "Because I would imagine that a burning throat would hurt a lot and i-mgnph" I was cut off as lips crashed onto mine.

* * *

**You guys said that size didn't matter...wow, totally just had a 'that's what she said' moment...**

**Anyways, so I'll try to keep them longer, but it's good to know I'm not pissing you guys off too much if they are on the shorter side.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. I personally like the end and nervous Bella. ^^**

**~Paige~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Firstly, sorry I mislead you into thinking that this was a chapter. I apologize a thousand times, I hate it when other's do it to me as well, so sorry. xP**

**However, this is important...ish. I'm officially putting this and all my other stories other than Twilight Angel and Wanted, on hiatus, like my profile says. BUT I am writing short stories that you should check out, I've done two songfics. "Missing" where Bella is on the cliff in New Moon to do more than recreational things. And also "Dying In The Arms Of An Angel" That I think you guys would like more that "Missing". It's about Bella getting into a car accident and stumbling into the woods where someone finds her. It a sweet romantic one. ^^ You guys would definitely like it.**

**And Lastly, have any of you guys that have written any Twilight fanfictions gotten an anonymous review signed R.C.C? And it was kinda religiously and had an almost threat at the end? If you have, email me? I'm a little freaked out. **

**So, sorry again for no updates on this story. And have a good week! ^^**

**~Paige~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Again, nothing to say!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! Wait, I just need to tell you that your review are amazing and I'm loving them! ^^ And appreciate them! ^^ Well, you get it, who doesn't like/appreciate/want reviews? ^^**

**Alice's POV**

"I'm sorry." I whispered, sitting on my knees on Bella's bed, looking over at her in the corner of her room, one hand holding her white sheet around her and the other grabbing a fist full of her own hair as she clenched her ink black eyes shut, breathing in deep, shaky breathes. Everything had been fine, going perfectly even, until I slipped off her shirt and grazed her marks. That's when the seductive growling turned into a snarl and she leapt back across the room into the corner.

Bella's black eyes met my nervous ones and I gasped at seeing no irises, just complete black. A look of torment flickered across her face and she looked down to her feet. "No, I'm sorry." She whispered and her head shot back up, looking at me with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... I wanted...But I couldn't..." She ended her little rant with a groan that turned into another snarl and she clasped the hand from her hair, over her mouth as she fell to her knees.

My heart ached that I couldn't go over there to comfort her, to hold her, and tuck her hair behind her ears, wiping away her tears. But I couldn't, I didn't know if it would help or make things worse. I had already messed up, moving to quickly, not giving her time to adjust and just jumping on her. "It's not you fault, don't blame yourself." I said sternly. "I shouldn't have gone so fast."

Bella shook her head, looking miserable. "You did nothing wrong, I should be able to keep myself in control without freaking out at a mere touch." She said and then sighed. "I'm fine now, I just can't do...that. Yet."

I smiled and slid under the blankets that were left, holding them up as I beckoned her over. "How about I just hold you then?" I asked, uncertainly.

Bella closed her eyes, taking three deep breathes, before opening them and revealing their warm chocolate colour again. "Sounds good to me." She said, slipping back into the bed. I sighed contentedly as she leaned back into me, shivering slightly.

"Am I making you cold?" I asked, leaning back.

"No!" She said quickly, scooting further into me.

I smiled and laid my arm over her side, following the black swirls along her spine with my eyes, and then my fingers, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. I looked over her shoulder to her computer desk, seeing her alarm clock on it, and the glowing red numbers indicating it was three o'clock AM. "How are you still up and not even yawning after the day you've had?" I asked incredulously.

I felt Bella shrug, more so than saw her as I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the back of her neck. "I can go days without sleeping. Just like I can sleep for days without waking up once. It all depends on how I'm feeling." She whispered.

I knew we didn't have to whisper, Bella had the whole house to herself, and the other shape shifters had built another mansion out behind the woods that were behind Bella's house, so there was no way they'd hear us unless they were standing outside Bella's window, but one of us would have heard them. But still, it seemed fitting in the moment, the dark quiet house went well with our whispered voices, and I didn't want to be the one to shatter the ambiance. "And how are you feeling now?" I murmured against her neck.

"Fantastic." She replied quietly. "…And guilty." She added after a few seconds.

Kissing the back of her neck, I assured her she had nothing to feel guilty about, and though she didn't argue it any more after that, I could still feel she disagreed with me, but her heart rate slowed, and her breathing deepened. Before I knew it, she was fast asleep. I laid with her the whole night, she didn't move much, other than to turn and wrap her arms around me, and I watched as the grey sky grew lighter, signalling the morning. This time I didn't have to worry about her waking up to find me holding her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stretched out, yawning, and felt a cool body next to mine, tightening their hold on me, making my smile grow into a grin. "Morning." A musical voice whispered.

"Morning." I mumbled back, opening my eyes to find a pair of golden ones looking back at me. "You stayed." I meant it as a question, but it came out more as a happy statement.

Alice smiled at me. "Of course I did."

I smiled back but then it slipped from my face when I realized it was a new day. Alice, having seen my frown before I could hide it, looked at me with concern. "It's nothing." I said, before she could ask what was wrong. "I just need to have a shower and then go talk to the guys." I explained.

"Oh, alright. I should head home quick and take a shower as well." She chimed.

I reluctantly got out of bed, nodding. "Plus, you have to go to school. But," I bit my lip and looked at Alice. "Do you think Esme would mind if I stopped by to visit. I can't think of anything that would occupy my time all day, and I really should apologize for just running out the other morning."

Alice looked amused and then leapt gracefully to her feet. "I don't even have to peek into the future to know she would love a visit. I'll come see you guys at lunch." Alice said, pecking my cheek and was out the window before I could blink.

I sighed happily and grabbed a towel, a pair of black jeans, a white cotton long sleeved shirt, and a black Evanescence band Tee. I was going for casual and comfy today, I didn't feel like looking good. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot before jumping in, letting the pounding water work out all the kinks and knots from healing myself the previous day. I'm sure it would have been comical to anyone who saw me, a werewolf, purring at how good it felt.

_'Bella.'_

I jumped and slipped, pulling down the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash holder as I fell to the floor of the shower. I grimaced and rubbed my hip where I had landed and looked out the foggy glass of the shower, wiping a clear spot to see I was alone in the washroom. "Hello?" I called, just in case. When I got no reply, I shook my head, picked everything up, and finished my shower.

The fridge was empty as I slid my white sleeves up to my elbows. I wasn't that surprised, I hadn't been here for a while, and I already knew the guys would raid my house before ordering takeout at theirs, so it was a wasted attempt at trying to find something to eat here. However, when I closed the fridge door, and turned to put on my shoes and coat, a shiny red apple sitting on the counter caught my eye. I approached it slowly, picking it up and feeling for any bruises. When I found none, I took a bite and relished in it's juicy glory. It was the most delicious apple I had ever tasted.

Unsurprisingly, it was raining cats and dogs out still when I opened the front door. I pulled up the collar on my coat out of habit, expecting the freezing breeze that passed by me to make me shiver, but it never came. I shook my head and grabbed an umbrella from the closet beside the door, opening it up and walking outside. I went around the house, finding the path in the trees out back, and started walking down it, squinting to see the front of the mansion down the twisting dirt path.

_'Bella.'_

I whirled around, scanning the trees of the forest and then the skies, growling loudly as I did so, but saw nothing. Why did that voice sound to foreign and so familiar at the same time? And why couldn't I find the source? I was losing my mind.

I growled once more to myself and picked up the pace, walking back to the mansion. I didn't bother to stop and knock once I got to the large red door, the outside walls and roof of the mansion were black, but the doors and trimming and windowsills were all red. I rolled my eyes at it's image before entering the mansion, dropping my umbrella at the door.

The front foyer was grand, one large square room with a hall leading off from each corner. There was a stair case on the left and right side of the room, connecting at the far side, opposite of the front door. On the second floor, there was one single hall leading further back into the mansion. This was the first time I had been here, I hadn't wanted anything to do with this place, and the fact that I knew I had to come here this morning before the guys headed off to school, soured my mood.

I took a few steps into the large room, hearing my feet echoing throughout the house. It was eerily quiet. I grumbled and looked to the ground. "Hello." I said in a monotone voice.

Damien stepped out from the hall at the top of the stairs, grinning widely at me as he descended them. "Oh, I didn't even hear you come in, Bella. What a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the crap, Damien." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

Seemingly unfazed, Damien approached me, stopping only a few feet away. "So, what happened after lunch? Everyone said there was an accident with you and the leech? I hope you didn't _really_ throw her in front of that van." He laughed.

"Which one of the stooges told you that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shaun. He said that there was some sort of accident in the parking lot and that you looked angry at the little-"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Maybe you should double check next time. I didn't throw her in front of it, I kinda actually threw myself in front of it." I shook my head, to escape the thoughts of how dumb that was when I could have just pushed us both out of the way. "Anyways, I was hit, so I won't be going to school to raise suspicion. Apparently it was a bad accident, like I should have died. I just came to tell you so you wouldn't be alarmed."

Damien's smile had long since vanished and his face was growing darker with every sentence. "And what about the vampire and her family?"

I put on an innocent face. "What about them?"

He snarled and clenched his fists. "Tell me you're done with them."

"And if I'm not?" I asked, trying hard not to smile.

"I'll kill them myself."

A growl and snarl ripped it's way through me at the same time as my hands shot out, launching Damien into the wall opposite of where we were standing, shaking the whole mansion and making Alex, Shaun, and Blake come running out. "If you so much as _look_ at them, I'll make you wish I killed you now." I seethed, my fists and whole body for that matter, trembling as my markings tingled.

_'Bella.'_

"Shut up!" I screamed, plugging my ears and turning on my heel, running out into the day that stopped raining. A run is exactly what I needed then, and it was what I took, whizzing through the trees and bushes, hopping over logs and rocks at speeds no human eye could keep up with. There was no voice, no Damien or Blake, no Alex and Shaun, no werewolf. There was no stress, just me and the trees, just Bella and the forest, the forest that always knew how to sooth me, that wouldn't ask and bring up my problems, that didn't care if I was a monster, that wouldn't poke and prod to see what was wrong with me. It just appreciated someone running through it, taking the time to look at it, admire it's beauty.

I slowed my pace when I broke from the tree line, all the way down to a jog as I approached the large white mansion, the much more friendlier looking one than I had come from. I could see a curtain move from one of the top floor windows and just as I was about to knock on the door, it flew open and I was engulfed in a hug. "Bella!"

"Hello Esme." I laughed, hugging her back.

"Are you hungry? Have you had breakfast? You just missed Alice and the others, they left for school, though Alice did say she'd be back for lunch. Are you staying for lunch?" She launched all the questions at me while pulling me into the house and to the living room, taking my jacket to hang up and then was back before I could take a breath.

"Um, sure, I could go for some breakfast. And yes, I'd like to stay for lunch. But I did come here to apologize for my behaviour from before." I said hesitantly.

Esme waved off my comment. "Nonsense, I completely understand. Now, let's go take a look in the kitchen for something to make for breakfast." She smiled at me.

I returned the smile and followed her into the kitchen, all my previous worries and concerns completely forgotten. We spent the morning making a huge breakfast when I told her that I could eat just about anything without getting full. However, evidently I was wrong, and we found that out as she placed my fifth full plate of food down in front of me. I laughed and told her I was good for days now, and pushed it away, taking a deep breath, and then getting up to help her clean everything up.

Once we were done cleaning, we talked for a while, I got to know more about her and the others, and I told her a little about me. My life wasn't nearly as long or as exciting as theirs were, so we were done quickly. She then went to go tidy up the rest of the house that her 'kids' had messed up this morning before school, and told me to make myself at home.

I watched her go off and then got up from the couch, walking over to the stairs. There were family portraits hanging along the walls of the stairs and the hall up top, and I examined each. Some of them just had Carlisle and Esme, looking happy and in love, others had Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Then some were just Rosalie and Emmett, and few of Jasper and Waki, a couple of Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. At the very end, though, there was one that caught my eye. It was of Alice and Jasper sitting on a porch swing, Jasper's arm around Alice, and Alice looking up at him lovingly. It was in black and white, and it looked quite old, probably older than me and Damien combined, and we were the oldest at our place.

_'Cute couple.'_

I jumped and looked beside me, gasping and stumbling back into the wall. My face paled at the sight before me and I shook my head, rubbing my eyes, and opening them again, praying I had just been seeing things. But no, there she was, grinning at me, her completely black eyes shinning with excitement. I was looking at me. But not. It looked like me, like I was looking in the mirror, only I knew who it was, it was the wolf. I raised my arm just to double check that there was no mirror there, and glared when she snorted. "What the hell?" Was all I could think of to say.

_'You don't look too happy to see me, Bells.'_ She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can you blame me? First you're in my dreams, now you're…real." I said and gasped. "How is this possible, how are you real now?"

_'I'm not real, Bella.'_ She snapped. _'I'm still you, you're still me, I just had to do something. You were ignoring me, you wouldn't even think of me. And it's _her_ fault!'_ She yelled, pointing at Alice in the picture.

A growl bubbled up in my throat. "This has nothing to do with her, just you and me, leave her out of this." I warned.

She stepped around me, circling me and looking back to the picture. _'I tried, Bella, believe me, I tried. But this if because of you, you wouldn't leave her alone, you wouldn't stop thinking about her. The more you spend time with her, the more you love her, the more you hate me, and it's not fair!'_ She cried, stomping her foot in front of me. _'I never did anything to deserve this, I never did anything to you. If anything, I protected you, I gave you courage to stick up to Damien and the others, I make you strong.'_

"You make me a monster!" I whisper yelled at her as I heard a vacuum turn on.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked back to the picture, running her finger along Alice in it. _'Well, this monster wants to see what the big deal with this girl is, what makes this vampire so special.'_

"No, I already told you, I don't want you anywhere near her. She's mine, not yours, and you've already ruined that once, last night." I snapped.

A desperate look entered her black eyes and I almost felt sorry for her. _'Please Bella, I'm willing to share you if you share her. I don't want to be alone.'_ I sighed sadly and shook my head, my eyes widening at the fierceness that then flashed in hers. _'Share her or I'll take her.'_

"You'll have to get through me first." My fists shook again.

She smiled a huge evil grin, one that made me feel sick to my stomach. _'Believe me,'_ She said, glancing down at my fists._ 'I am.'_

* * *

**WOW! Long time no update! So sorry about that, but I can't promise it won't happen again. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know in a review? ^^ Also, if you're lost or anything, just ask me.**

**~Paige~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Again, nothing to say!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! Wait, I just need to tell you that your review are amazing and I'm loving them! ^^ And appreciate them! ^^ Well, you get it, who doesn't like/appreciate/want reviews? ^^**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" I heard Esme call and looked back down the hall towards the stairs. When I looked back, the wolf, or me, whatever you wanted to call her, was no longer there. I shook my head, taking a deep breath, and then blurred down the stairs to the living room where Esme was looking at the couch. "I was wondering if you could lift the couch for me." She said and then her brows furrowed. "Unless you can't, then could you vacuum while I lift it?" She asked.

I walked over to the couch, getting a good hold on it, and lifted it with ease, smiling at Esme as she quickly vacuumed underneath it. I placed it back down when she was done and told her that I would be outside if she needed me and to just call. I grabbed my coat out of habit more than anything else, and swung it on, walking to the back yard.

It was raining again, pouring and soaking me before I could step off the porch. I briefly compared the weather in Forks to the emotional state of a bi polar person, and found many similarities. But this was the hardest I had seen it rain since arriving here, and I was sure no human eye could see more than a few meters away from themselves in this weather. Fortunately, with my superior eye sight, I could see fine still, football fields away. The only sense of mine that was distorted, and only a little, was my hearing, from all the noise the rain was making as it struck the ground over and over again.

The bottom of my shoes were muddied the moment I stepped off the gravel driveway to the yard beside the house. The ground and my shoes both oozed water with each step I took, and normally that would have me laughing, or at least smiling, but my mood was too low for any of that. I looked down at my finger tips as I stepped into the tree line of the forest behind the mansion, watching the steady dripping of rain water fall. Even my lips were dripping, there wasn't a place of my body that wasn't soaked to the bone, and it reminded me of the time I had taken a shower fully clothed. Granted, I had just taken four different rhino tranquilizers in the back because the guys thought it would be funny.

I wiped my hands across my face in attempts to clear it from the water with no avail. Instead, I settled for heading further into the woods, clenching and unclenching my fists, trying to get a hold on myself again. I wasn't sure what had just happened, I didn't want everyone to know, hell, I didn't want anyone to know. But I knew I couldn't handle this on my own, I could barely find myself in the wolf, let alone fight her. And did I have to fight her? How would I even do that? How does one fight themselves?

I cried out in frustration, grabbing my hair and falling to my knees. She was winning, the wolf was winning and I knew it, this was how she'd get through me, from the inside out, and it killed me to know that I couldn't stop it. I needed help so bad, but I didn't know who to go to. I had immediately thought of Alice, but that wasn't such a good idea. It's not that I didn't trust her, because I did, I trusted her more than I trusted myself, but I didn't want to scare her. And she didn't need this on her, she didn't need the worry and stress.

I could try going to Carlisle, he was smart and knew a lot, and he could help me. But if things got past just sorting out, if action had to be taken, I didn't want him to have to do anything. I didn't want any of them to, they wouldn't want to, they killed animals just so they wouldn't have to kill humans to get what they need to live, I couldn't imagine asking any of them to kill me if they had to. I was already starting to consider them family, and I know I wouldn't kill any of them if they asked me to.

I'd have to though, I knew I would, someone had to be in the know, someone had to be ready to do something if they had to. "Edward." I mumbled.

"Yes?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, turning around to see him dripping wet, leaning against a tree with an amused smirk on his face. "Alice had a vision that you needed to talk to me, but she couldn't see what about."

I nodded and bit my lip. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's good, impatient, but good." He laughed and then sighed. "Okay Bella, what is it you need to talk to me about, I know we aren't exactly the best of friends, so this is a little odd."

I sighed and looked back down at my knees that were muddied from the ground, going to stand up. "I…You love Alice, right?" I asked, looking at him.

He stood up straight, no longer leaning against the tree. "As a sister." He said sternly.

I shook my head. "Thank you captain duh, I know that. I meant, you're close, you love her _as a sister_ a lot." I said and he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "How far would you go for her? What would you do for her?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Anything."

I smiled bitterly. "Good, that makes this easier." I said, grabbing a sopping lock of my hair, twisting it in my fingers. "I need to tell you something important."

"Why?" Came his confused reply and I didn't blame him. He and I talked in class, but that was it, out of all the Cullens, he was my least favourite, and I knew he wasn't as crazy about me as the others were. He's the kind of person you're friends with because they're friends with your friend, so you're not really friends. Or in this case, siblings with your friends.

"Because, unfortunately, we're the only ones that can keep secrets. Which is what you have to swear to do." I said, locking eyes with his gold ones that were slowly darkening. Obviously he didn't enjoy this conversation.

He looked up at the sky past the leaves of the trees over us and took a deep breath. "You have my word."

I snorted. "Jeeze Edward, it's the twentieth century, you could just say you promise." He rolled his eyes at me. "I need you to kill me." I said and then slapped a hand to my forehead when he choked and backed up with wide eyes. "Not right now! Damn, okay, I went at this the wrong way." I said, walking over to him and grabbing his shoulders as he looked like I grew another head. "I meant, that if I ever changed, if I wasn't me, or your family was in danger from me, I need you to stop it, stop me, by whatever means necessary."

Understanding flashed in his eyes and then he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me now? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and took a few steps back as my marks began to heat up, rubbing my eyes with my hands and looking up, letting the cold rain sooth me. "Not wrong…yet. Just new. I'm seeing things, and I don't know if it's real or not."

"What are you seeing?" He asked gently.

"Me." I said and then sighed _again_. "Well, the wolf, but I'm seeing her as me with black eyes."

"And what's the problem?" He asked, knowing I was going somewhere with this.

"I'm in love with myself." I laughed darkly. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward to see him confused again. "Try to keep up, it's a joke, the wolf is me, I'm the wolf, and the wolf loves me." I said, pausing to see if he would crack a smile. Evidently, he did not find this amusing.

"What do you mean she loves you? And what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Everything." I said seriously. "This is so hard to explain." I mumbled, pulling on my hair and groaning. "The wolf has some sort of infatuation with me, I don't really know, maybe she loves me, or maybe she's just obsessed. She's very possessive because, well, she's a wolf, and I love Alice."

Edward gasped and I was about to tell him to get on the same page as everyone else if he still didn't know how I felt about his sister. "And she won't have that." He said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You catch on quick. No, she doesn't, but she might also want Alice."

"Huh?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "She lies! Constantly, I don't ever know what she's thinking! All I know for sure is that we've been having issues between us for years, and now Alice is in that equation." I took a deep breath and stepped towards him again, looking him in the eye. "I need to know, will you do what you have to when the time comes?"

"_If_ the time comes. And I'll do what's best for my family." He nodded. "Just a thought though; maybe next time you see her, you could get my attention so I can see if she's there or not?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Something tells me you won't see her, but fine, it's the least I can do."

"Alright." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we started heading back. I fought hard to not shrug him off. "Let's get back, I meant it when I said Alice is impatient."

We were still laughing when we stepped out of the tree line to see a pixie standing in the middle of the yard under and umbrella that was bigger than her.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I had been speeding all through the day, doing everything quicker than usual. I knew it wouldn't speed up time until lunch, but I couldn't help it. I then quickly found everyone, telling them we were going home for lunch, and made Edward speed even more than usual. I ignored their chuckles and amused glances, trying yet again to see if I could see into Bella's future.

When I was pulled into one, I was very surprised, only to be disappointed when I immediate left it again. "Bella needs to talk to you, Edward." I grumbled as we pulled into the garage.

"About?" He asked, surprised like the others. It was no secret that those two didn't always see eye to eye. They were too much alike, and completely different at the same time to be compatible.

I shrugged. "Don't know, didn't see, all I know is she needs you." Jasper calmed my dark emotions that bubbled up at that sentence. I shook myself from them as well and beamed at Edward. "Don't be too long." I joked.

He frowned at me. "I don't know why you're getting all…" He gestured at me. "You know we don't like each other, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I know." I said, pushing him out of the garage door while the others headed inside. And I did, I just didn't like the fact that she needed him and not me. What could possibly be going on that she would need him when she didn't even like him? He shrugged and I glared at him for spying on me. "Damn mind reader." I mumbled, ignoring his chuckle again, and looked around for an umbrella. I found one in the back corner of the room, in one of the boxes we hadn't unpacked this time. It was dusty, but after waving it around, I fixed that, and went to the door, opening it up outside, and stepping under it.

I took my time walking down the driveway. It was odd, moving slowly like a human at home, the one place we could be ourselves. But I did anyways, eventually arriving at the end of it, looking in the mail box, not surprised to see nothing there, and then started back. I quickly scanned the future and saw the rain would finally calm down for a while in the evening. That was good, this was a little ridiculous, the humans always drove slow, but in this weather, they might as well have been walking.

As I came closer to the house, I could hear the others talking, Esme was making some hot chocolate for Bella, hanging up towels by the front door for her and Edward. Esme was thrilled about Bella, they all were, but her more so. She could be more of a mom now, having someone to take care of, cook for and other things, it made her happy.

I smiled as I walked to the back yard, looking to the trees to see Edward and Bella walking back. My smile fell when I saw Edward's arm around her, and both of them laughing. _What. The. Hell!_ I screeched in my head. Edward's head shot up and he looked at me, pulling his arm back and stepping away from Bella. "Alice." He said.

I sucked in a breath to start yelling at him when it was knocked out of me by Bella blurring over, wrapping me up in her sopping wet arms. "Hello, my sweet." Hot breath tickled my neck as she whispered in my ear.

I looked over to Edward who was smirking and glared at him. "You're forgiven." I mumbled as he walked by.

Bella stiffened and then let go of me, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, now you're all wet." She said, looking worried.

I waved it off. "It's just water, Bella, don't worry about it." I wrapped my arm around her waist as we made our way back to the front of the house. "So, how did your visit go?" I asked.

"Quite well." Bella said cheerfully. "I learnt so much about you guys, well, a lot, Esme thought it best for you all to tell me the rest on your own." She grumbled and I laughed.

"I guess that gives you an excuse to spend more time around here then, to hear all our stories, eh?" I nudged her shoulder.

Bella shrugged as we got to the door. "We could always write."

"How would I get my Bella fix then?" I pouted, looking up at her through my eyelashes.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stumbled into the doorway, her heart speeding up. "Giver her a break, Alice, stop dazzling her." Emmett's booming laughter came from the living room.

Bella tore her eyes from mine and looked into it gasping. "What?" She whirled around to me. "You do that on purpose?!"

I shrugged and put on an innocent face. "Do what?"

Her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Two can play at that game, Cullen." She said, growling and backing me up into a wall, leaning in close to my face. Her sent filled the air everywhere, her warm brown eyes soon turned to fill with want, holding mine as I felt them darken. I dropped the umbrella I was holding as her lips ghosted across mine and she ran a hand up into my hair, grabbing her back to pull her closer. But it was like pulling a wall, no, that would have moved for me, Bella stayed perfectly still and I could feel her smile.

She pulled back, stepping away from me to wrap a towel around herself, laughing along with the others. I opened my mouth and then closed it, grumbling to myself as I walked into the living room after her, huffing as we sat down on the love seat. "Fine, no more teasing."

* * *

**So, I'm back on track with this story now, for a while at least, I've got some ideas. However, reviews do help quite a bit, and I'd really appreciate them. But I'm not forcing you. Even though I want to. I would like nothing more that to grab that hand on your mouse and guide it over to the green review button and click it.**

**Okay, I'm done being a creeper now. ^^**

**~Paige~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Again, nothing to say!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! Wait, I just need to tell you that your reviews are amazing and I'm loving them! ^^ And appreciate them! ^^ Well, you get it, who doesn't like/appreciate/want reviews? ^^**

**Alice's POV**

"Okay, so, there are some clothes of yours still upstairs in my room, and you can just throw those out in the hall and I'll toss them in the dryer." I said to Bella as she looked at the spot beside me on the love seat nervously after jolting up from it when she remembered she was wet. There was no wet spot and she had sighed a big sigh of relief making everyone laugh.

"Alright, I'll be back." She said, blurring up the stairs.

"Take your time, Arnold." I called after her, and then spun in my seat to look at Edward. "What was that?" I whispered quietly, while the others in the room looked at us curiously.

"What was what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I growled at him until Esme put a hand on my shoulder. "You know very well what, what were you talking about in the forest?"

Edward tapped his finger on his chin, pretending to think as I shook in my spot. "Well, she did ask how you were." He said and I visibly relaxed.

"What else?" I asked.

"I can't say-" He began and I growled again. "She made me promise!" He snapped, sitting down beside me. "Don't worry about it though, and if you must, then just try asking her yourself."

"Do you think she'd tell me?" I asked.

He thought for a moment and then grimaced, making my worries skyrocket until Jasper calmed me down. "No, I don't think she will, but you can try."

"Try what?" Bella chimed, standing in the hall outside of the living room. I looked up and saw she was wearing black jeans, with a black jacket that had a hood, and a blue wool hat.

"Nothing." Edward and I said at the same time.

Bella raised an eyebrow and I resisted the urge to elbow Edward, she wasn't a fool, and now she knew for sure something was going on. Her eyes widened and they shot to Edward, looking frantic. He gave a slight shake of his head and she relaxed. "Okay." She drawled out, sitting on the arm of the chair beside me.

I looked at Edward and he moved so I could scoot over and pull Bella down beside me. "Hot chocolate?" I asked, passing her a cup. She grinned and took a sip, her grin widening. "Good?" I laughed and she nodded, downing it.

"It doesn't look that good." Emmett said, picking up one of the other cups set out for Bella and bringing it to his face. "It doesn't smell that good either." He mumbled and took a quick sip.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded as he made a face and dropped his cup, letting it smash on the ground. "If you knew you weren't going to like it, which we all did, then you should have left it for Bella." She said, getting up to clean it.

I laughed and nudged Bella, only to feel that she was stiff. I looked over and saw her staring at the shattered cup on the ground at Emmett's feet, her eyes slowly darkening. "Bella?" Edward called, noticing as well.

Everyone turned then to look at Bella, as she stared at the cup, as if in a trance. I too stiffened when her eyes blackened in a flash, like ink poured into them. Her grip on her cup tightened and she looked down at it, a small grin I had never seen on her, slowly pulling at the corners of her lips. It was dead quiet, so everyone could hear the cup as it slowly started to crack in protest to the force she was putting it under.

"Guys?" Waki asked, looking at Jasper beside her whose eyes were also black and he was taking deep breathes.

"What's going on?" Emmett whispered, looking around at all of us.

"Wait, isn't this like, her blood?" Rosalie asked and I pulled my gaze from Bella to her, looking at her like she was crazy, just like everyone else. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I meant, werewolves are crazy for destruction and the power sensation it brings, just like vampires are crazy for blood."

"Oh." I gasped and Bella looked up, her eyes finding mine. "Bella?" I asked. I could see the brown slowly make it's way past all the black, until she finally looked normal again.

She blinked a few times and then smiled sweetly at me. "Yes?" She asked.

"What just happened?" I asked, grabbing her hands as she set down the cup, so she wouldn't go to grab it again.

Bella felt something was off and looked down at our hands and then to me again, curiosity clear in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know what just happened?" Edward asked, slowly.

Bella looked at him, her brows furrowing. "I was drinking hot chocolate, why?" She said, looking back to the cups, and then her eyes locked onto the mess of a cup by Emmett. "Oh." She said in a shaky voice, getting up and backing away from it. "Was…was that me?" She squeaked at the end, looking back to Edward.

"No, it was Emmett, you just looked…different." I said, not knowing how to word it.

Bella's eyes watered and she looked at her hands, shame flowing onto her face and Jasper clutched his gut. "It's not your fault you felt like that, Bella." Jasper choked out.

Bella looked up at him and the pain he was in, covering her mouth with her hand and stepping back again. "I'm so sorry!" She said, and then a wave of guilt washed over the room from Jasper after it flashed across her face. "I'm still doing it!" She cried, rubbing her temples. Her hands began to shake. "I can't stop." She whispered, her eyes shooting open again, black as night, and looked to Edward.

Edward shook his head, jumping to his feet like everyone else. "No, you can do this, just calm down, take deep breathes. Is she here?" He said calmly, looking around the room.

I didn't bother asking the thousands of questions that were running through me, I would later. Bella turned her head, looking around the room, and then shook it as tears streaked down her face. I was in front of her in seconds, wrapping my arms around her and the trembling stopped immediately. After a second, she hugged me back, burying her face in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Only when I'm with you." Her voice was rough from holding in her sobs and I held her tighter.

I looked over my shoulder at everyone else in the room who were giving her sympathetic looks. "I'm going to skip the rest of the day and stay with Bella until Carlisle gets home and talks to her." I said and they all nodded. Reluctantly, the others headed back outside to go back to school, and after reassuring Esme that Bella would be fine, she went to go finish cleaning up downstairs. "Bella, we need to talk, I can't help unless I know what's going on." I said.

I felt her nod and I took her hand, pulling her up the stairs to my room and sitting down on the bed. She took a deep breath and then laid back, her legs dangling off the edge, while she scooted so her head wouldn't whack the wall. "Everything?" She asked.

I lay back with her, resting my head on her shoulder. "I'd prefer everything, but I'll take what I get." I said.

**Bella's POV**

I sighed, looking up at her ceiling. "You're going to think I'm crazy." I mumbled.

"No, I won't, I swear." She didn't miss a beat. I turned my head and looked over at her to see she was looking at me seriously, and sincerely, no she wouldn't think I was crazy. But would she be afraid?

I groaned and reached above my head, finding a pillow and stuffing it over my face. "I've been seeing things."

"Seeing what things?" I heard her, muffled only a little from the pillow that I refused to remove from my face.

"Me." I felt her hand grip the pillow, about to pull it away from my face, but I reached up and held her hand, keeping it there so she wouldn't move the pillow. I got embarrassed from tripping over my own feet and often willed the floor to swallow me whole, there was no way I could admit that I was seeing things no one else could and show my face. "Well, to be more accurate, the wolf. Except it's like looking in a mirror, and…she's a bitch, to put it bluntly." The bed began to shake ever so slightly. "Are…Are you laughing?!" I asked, sitting up and dropping the pillow to see Alice biting her bottom lip with the biggest grin on her face I had ever seen.

She shook her head, sitting up as well. "No." I would have believed her if she wasn't still giggling. I gave her the universal 'What the hell?!' look and she sobered up even more, taking a deep breath. "Okay, maybe a little. It's a little funny, what you said that is."

I frowned at her. "I told you I'm seeing someone that only exists in me and you think it's funny?"

Alice shook her head. "No, you calling her, never mind, I'm sorry. Please, continue." She said, looking at me seriously again.

I crossed my arms and grumbled, sitting back further up her bed. "Well, what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I said, smirking at Alice. "The wolf has pretty much lost her mind, but I'm handling it. It's just a little…different, now that I hear and see her, other than in my dreams."

"You see her in your dreams." Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Constantly, it used to be the only time I could really connect with the wolf and her memories." I said and then bit my lip as Alice's eyes widened. "No, we don't share memories." I said as she opened her mouth to ask that I'm sure. "I just see images, little clips, of her memories. They're all very confusing and jumbled up." I shuddered just at the thought of them. "They aren't pleasant." I said sourly.

"And what about what happened downstairs? What was that?" Alice asked gently.

"Sometimes when I see or hear stuff break, I feel…euphoric and powerful. Plus, the full moon coming up tonight isn't helping me keep a leash on her." I replied.

Alice paused for a moment. "What do you do during a full moon?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I go home, board up all the windows, go into the basement, and cover myself in blankets after downing a bottle of any pills I can find." I said and Alice gasped. "I can't die, remember? It just renders me unconscious while my body heals itself and keeps me immobilized. I'm fine during full moons as long as moonlight doesn't touch my skin."

Alice thought for a moment, going over everything in her head while I waited patiently for her. After a few moments she nodded, looking at me. "Okay, the others and I were going to go hunting tonight, but I don't want to leave you alone, so I'll go quickly right now and be back in the evening."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "If you think that's best."

"I do. I'll be back soon, tell Esme where I'm going please." She said, jumping to her feet.

"Of course." I answered, getting to my feet as well. I raised an eyebrow as arms circled my waist. "Um?"

"Your eyes are still black, I don't want to tempt the bitch." Alice giggled, jumping out of her window as I scowled at her.

I sighed and smiled, walking out of Alice's room to the hallway, briefly looking at the end where I last saw the wolf. "Esme?" I called, walking towards the stairs.

"In the living room, dear."

I skipped down the stairs and plopped down on the couch beside Esme. "Alice went hunting quickly so she could stay with me during the full moon." I said. Esme looked worried for a fraction of a second before she could hide it from me. "Don't worry, I'm fine as long as I stay out of the light. Do you have windows in the basement?"

Esme smiled brightly, looking relieved. "Nope, not a one." She said cheerfully.

"Good."

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Esme again and then made my supper with her as the others got back and lounged around, waiting for Carlisle to return so they could go hunting. Jasper and Waki were up in the new room Esme designed for them, Rosalie was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and laughing at Emmett who was playing some game online, not giving any of the humans he was playing against a chance. Edward was sitting at his piano, looking to the glass wall every now and then, his brows furrowing.

I walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him. "What's up, Edward?" I asked as he looked back out the windows again.

"Nothing."

"Please, you look like you're about to pull out your hair." I said.

Edward shook his head. "No, I mean that's what's wrong. Nothing. I don't hear anything out there, no thoughts, nothing, Alice should have been back by now."

I jumped to my feet, looking out the window at the sun that was just peeking over the top of the trees still. "How long does hunting take?" I asked.

"She said she was going to be back for the full moon to stay with you, which means she's got only a couple of minutes left, and I would think she would have planned to be back by now, so you guys to set up the television or something downstairs to occupy your time." Edward said, getting to his feet as well.

Carlisle blurred into the house then and everyone looked over, Jasper and Waki running down the stairs. "Alice just called me, but then her phone died or something before she could say anything." He said.

"Alice's phone has never died, she knows if it will or not and charges it." Emmett said, putting down his controller and getting to his feet, looking worried.

"We need to find her." Jasper said.

"Esme, you stay here in case she comes back and phone us." Carlisle said as him and the others went to the door. I followed until he stopped me. "You can't come, the sun is down now and the moon will be rising any second." He said.

Esme came and put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me further into the house, towards the stairs leading to the basement as she looked out the door at the sky. "He's right, don't worry, I'm sure she just dropped her phone while she was running and she'll be back any minute."

I nodded but something told my gut that she was wrong. I followed Esme down into the basement as she flicked on a light, and sat on the desk that was down there. It looked like another study, full of bookcases, the desk, lamps, and other things like that. I sneezed as the marks on my face began to tingle, spreading so that all of them were soon tingling, almost like a scratch that you enjoyed. "I-is the moon out?" I asked in a rough voice.

Esme studied me carefully for a second and took a step back towards the door, looking up the stairs. "Yes." She whispered.

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut. Deep breathes, calming breathes, don't worry, don't get angry, tranquil, calm, stay in control, you're fine, Alice is fine, everything is fine, I told myself. Where was Alice though? Was she in trouble? I looked down at my shaking hands and then sat on them, taking another deep breath. My breath came out in short gasps through my mouth, shaking my whole body and I looked up to see Esme standing on the stairs, watching me. "Is she in trouble?" I asked, my voice scratchy like I had been yelling for hours.

"Should I close this door?" Esme asked, ignoring my question and motioning to the door at the bottom of the stairs.

My chest rumbled and I nodded, clenching my teeth while she stepped further up the stairs, closing the door behind her. I snarled and leapt off the desk, starting to pace the basement. "It was you, wasn't it?" I yelled at myself. I whipped around, scanning the room for a mirror and growled when I found one, flipping the desk out of my way as I stalked over to the wall behind it, grabbing the mirror and looking in it. My gaze was met with a black one and I snarled again, punching it and shattering it.

The air escaped my lungs, leaving me panting for breath as I fell to one knee. I closed my eyes as my muscles tightened, my hearing becoming shaper, so sharp that I could hear the wind in the trees for long distances away from the house, I could hear Esme grounding her teeth as well, pacing the living room, pulling her phone out of her pocket every now and then. I growled and got to both feet again, grabbing the wall to steady myself as I began to sway. I couldn't stand it that I could go and help look for her just because of the damn moon. The wall rattled as I pounded on it with my fist.

My phone vibrated and I took it out with trembling hands, looking at the ID and cussing. "What?" I growled, flipping it opened.

"This is your last chance to choose me over her." Damien snapped.

I froze mid step, grounding my teeth and running a hand through my hair, trying to stay as calm as I could. "You…You have her, don't you?" I said slowly.

"Yeah, I got your bloodsucker right here with me." He laughed.

The phone smashed against the wall and the door flew from it's hinges as I blurred past it, stopping in front of the front door that was still open. "Bella?!" Esme gasped, running over, but stopping a few feet behind me. "What are you doing?"

I wiped the tears from my face, looking over my shoulder at her desperately. "They have her!" I sobbed, looking back out the door to see the moonlight on the porch.

"Who does?" Esme asked, pulling out her phone.

"Damien." I snarled and took another step towards the door.

"Bella, you can't!" Esme said, dialing her phone. "Carlisle! Bella's brothers have Alice! I don't know where they are, but Bella's trying to go get her." I watched as Esme nodded and looked at me and then the doorway. She nodded and closed her phone, taking another step back. "Carlisle has faith in you. You're our only chance at finding her before they do anything."

I nodded and looked back to the door. Taking a deep breath, I looked to the mirror on the wall beside me, staring myself dead in the eye. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself." With that, I took another step out the door and broke into a sprint, only getting to the trees before I fell to my knees, screaming and writhing in pain as my bones started cracking. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the surge of power that was about to come.

* * *

**Another chapter! :D**

**I don't know about you guys, but this chapter feels funny? Is it just me?**

**Review! ^^**

**~Paige~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**Again, nothing to say!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! Wait, I just need to tell you that your reviews are amazing and I'm loving them! ^^ And appreciate them! ^^ Well, you get it, who doesn't like/appreciate/want reviews? ^^**

**Alice's POV**

"She looks like a statue." Blake said, waving a hand in front of my face. Of course I did, I wasn't going to move, and waft around my scent even more, I needed to keep perfectly still to stay safe. Who knew what was going to happen the minute she walked into that clearing, or even if she did. However, the way Damien set it up, she most certainly was going to come save me.

Damien grinned, walking over and standing in front of me. "That's not going to help, leech. She'll still smell you from a mile away."

"Actually, more than a mile away." Shaun interrupted. "If she changes, which she will, then her senses are even more heightened than usual."

"Nerd." Blake scoffed, punching Shaun in the arm.

Everyone turned when the trees on the other side of the clearing shook, and footsteps could be heard. But when I counted, it wasn't one, it was seven different ones, one much heavier than the others. If I had to guess, that was Emmett. "It's not her." Damien growled and then nodded to Shaun and Blake who shook before shifting not five feet from me. Still, I didn't flinch and I was screaming at Edward in my head to take everyone and leave.

But as expected, he didn't listen, and they all burst through the tree line, stopping immediately. Carlisle in the lead, followed by Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and then Waki. All of their eyes pitch black, and all their chests rumbling with their own growls, and hissing could be heard.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward but he wouldn't look at me. "I said not to come here!" I growled at him.

Esme ran into the clearing then and over to Carlisle, dry sobbing. Instantly all eyes were on her. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I didn't know what to do! She was writhing a-and I tried to help but she started growling at me so I just ran!" Esme said, shaking her head.

She was talking about Bella, I knew that for sure, and if Bella was writhing, it was in pain. I jumped to my feet, only to have Damien throw me back down to the ground, and the others growl and run at him. He reached down at picked me up by my throat, turning back to the others. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He laughed.

A blood curling scream had us all looking around as it echoed in the trees, followed by another and another and another that ended in a howl. "Is that her?" I whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen after the howl.

Alex nodded, scanning the trees like the rest of his pack were. "Yes, Damien, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Damien growled at him."Shift if you're that scared." He snapped.

"You should too." Alex said before he started trembling and exploded into another horse sized animal. I had never been around such big animals before. Well, I hadn't ever been around animals that were humans just minutes ago either.

"No, I want to talk to her." Damien mumbled.

"She's not going to want to talk." Carlisle said, earning a cautious, curious glance from Damien. "It's not Bella anymore, it's the wolf." He said, though his eyes were on me. "The wolf." He repeated. What was he talking about, why was he giving me that look? Carlisle turned back to Damien. "And the wolf won't want to talk to you, you of all people should know they only want one thing."

"The feeling of power." Damien glared.

"You really didn't think this through, did you?" I asked, though my voice was rasped as he still had his large hand around my throat.

Before he could answer, a white blur flew across the clearing, tackling Blake into the cover of the trees. Everyone stood frozen to their spots as they watched the trees shake, and the ground rumble under our feet. A loud snarl could be heard and was followed by a yelp. Then there was more growling and snarling, crashing, banging, it honestly sounded like a meteor shower was going on in there.

The silence was like a slap in the face as everyone flinched, looking for any traces of movement in the trees. There was another howl before the white blur tackled Shaun to the ground, though they stayed in the clearing now. I gasped, much like everyone else in my family as we stared wide eyed at Bella. She was slightly smaller than the others, much smoother and soft looking, and almost looked like a furry human at times, especially when her paw actually wrapped around Shaun's neck and threw him into a large tree that snapped in half. She lunged at him again, head butting him the chest, knocking the air out of him with a loud crack. He stayed down after that.

The darkest of black eyes I had ever seen shifted through the crowd, landing on Alex as she snarled. Alex started to back up until Damien turned to him, and in a voice that shook with authority ordered. "Hold her steady."

Alex whimpered before charging at Bella and I screamed as he jumped to her. Her head shot up and she looked at me, before being tackled to the ground and yelping herself as Alex snapped his jaw on her shoulder. "No!" I screamed, trying to struggle free from Damien's grasp, but he wouldn't budge.

Bella or the wolf, pushed off the ground, sending them both back into another tree, Alex first and he whimpered as he let go, falling to the ground. Bella shuddered and the bleeding in her shoulder stopped immediately, before she turned to Alex and smashed her head against his, rendering him unconscious.

"Bella!" Damien called, which got Bella to look over at him. "Long time no see." He grinned.

Bella continued to look down at Alex, ignoring Damien and I tried to not giggle. "I told you, it isn't Bella." Carlisle said in a calm voice, his eyes never leaving Bel-the wolf. The wolf turned and looked at him and they all froze, she took a few steps towards them and they took a few steps back. She looked down at the ground below her for a few moments and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall, before snarling at them, her body tensing as she got ready to lunge. They all crouched and braced themselves.

"Bella." I whispered.

She paused, her ears twitching, and looked over her shoulder at me, before slowly turning. She slowly approached, looking me dead in the eye, and I swear I could almost see a tint of brown in them. "Bella." Damien said more sternly and then took on his authority voice again. "Change back so we can talk."

Whatever brown I saw was long gone and I cringed at the hatred in her eyes, feeling Damien cringe as well. "Bella never liked being told what to do, I can assure you, the wolf sure as hell won't take that crap." Emmett said from the other side of the clearing.

The wolf howled again, only it almost sounded like a laugh, before her eyes shifted to the hand around my throat and she huffed. "She wants you to let me go." I mumbled to Damien, never taking my eyes from her.

"No." He growled.

The wolf didn't start trembling, but the ground around us did, before she barked right in his face. He screamed and let me fall to the ground to cover his own ears that began to bleed, and I scrambled away, until in one blurring move, the wolf was in front of me again, shaking her head at me.

I looked over her shoulder to Carlisle and the others that were creeping over.

The wolf caught me looking a growled at them before, barring her teeth at me, inching forward. "Bella!" Edward called, running up, that resulted in the wolf's tail getting him in his side as he neared, sending him into the trees. He was back out seconds later. "Are you going to let the wolf do this to you? To her?" He asked seriously.

When I looked back at the wolf, her eyes were even browner than before, like a chestnut, and she whimpered. She spun around, facing Edward and began snarling, snapping her teeth at him as he backed up. He reached the tree, with his back pressed firmly against it, and she snapped, centimeters from his face. "Carlisle?" He said shakily.

"Stop." I whispered, falling to my knees.

She stopped immediately, looking back down at the ground, panting all of the sudden, squeezing her eyes shut. "Bella." Damien groaned, struggling to get up. The wolf howled an extremely loud howl, that shook the forest and even had us vampires covering our ears, and then blurred across the clearing. When I looked around, I noticed Damien wasn't there anymore.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as he raced over with Waki right beside him. I nodded.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as the others ran over.

"I'm okay." He said, walking over. "What happened though? I thought for sure she would have…"

"Apparently Bella wasn't done surprising us." Carlisle laughed.

I looked over to Alex and nodded in his direction. "Are they…"

"All but Alex." Carlisle nodded sadly.

I sighed and the others did as well, before Esme, Rosalie, and Waki brought me back home while the guys dealt with the others in the clearing. The whole run back to the house, I kept looking over my shoulder, hoping to see Bella come running up and wrap me in a hug. I needed a hug really badly right then. As if she could read my mine, Waki gave me a hug and a reassuring smile. I smiled back sadly and entered the house, running up to my room and flopping down on the bed. Ten twenty seven. She'd be gone for hours still.

Wait! Was she coming back? Does she find her way home afterwards or does she wake up in another country or whatever? I wish we talked more about it before I left for hunting. Those two deer were definitely _not_ worth all this.

I sighed again, and curled up in a ball, staring out my window for the sun to come up.

It eventually did and I slowly made my way downstairs, frowning at Carlisle as he sat at the kitchen table, reading the news paper. "The sun is up." I pointed out. Wow, even my voice was depressing.

Carlisle put down his paper. "Just give it some time, Alice. This can't be easy for her, we don't even know if she's still in the state." I'm not sure if they were supposed to be, but his words weren't comforting in the least bit.

I opened my mouth to tell him this but stopped when the scent of blood hit me, really hard, lots and lots of blood, that my throat burst into flame. I looked around the room and saw everyone but Carlisle holding their throats, looking around with black eyes. "What," Rosalie asked, looking around. "Is that?"

The front door flew off the hinges and we all turned to see Bella stumbled in, wearing nothing, and dripping blood. I screamed and ran to her, catching her as she fell forward, my thirst completely forgotten. She was shaking, shaking so bad that she was shaking me as well, and she was crying, while her skin felt like it was on fire. I wiped the blood from her face, pulling my hand back immediately when her markings almost burnt me. I realized that there was a noise coming from her and listened hard to hear that it was her saying something, or more like chanting something. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Over and over.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Which resulted in her crying out and searching for my eyes frantically, she found them and I could barely stand to keep eye contact with her, hers were filled with so much pain and guilt. "Alice! I'm _so_ sorry! Forgive me!" She begged, it was so sincere it left me speechless. She looked like she had just killed my family! What happened? "I'm sorry." She repeated and began her chant again.

Carlisle knelt down beside us. "It isn't her blood." He said with a grim look on his face.

* * *

**Another chapter! :D**

**Yeah, it's short, sorry about that, I'm in the middle of exams right now. D:**

**Review! ^^**

**~Paige~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! Wait, I just need to tell you that your reviews are amazing and I'm loving them! ^^ And appreciate them! ^^ Well, you get it, who doesn't like/appreciate/want reviews? ^^**

**Bella's POV**

I barely registered stumbling through the door of the Cullen house, I wasn't sure how I got there, or if there was even anyone home. Oh god, would they leave me if they knew what I did? Would they despise me or be disgusted? Would Alice hate me? I don't think I could live with myself if she did. I felt so bad, I had never felt worse in my entire life. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried as sobs wrenched their way through me. I couldn't put into words how sorry I was, how much pain I felt for my actions.

I cried out in agony as I crashed down on the stairs as Alice tried to help me up them. It was me. "It wasn't the wolf." I whimpered. "It was me." I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head furiously. "I did it." The next thing I knew, we were moving again and I was laying crumpled in a ball at the floor of a shower as Alice turned it on warmly. She left seconds after that and I shuddered. Of course they would leave, she would leave, they couldn't possibly understand, they would never do something like that.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming and watched the red water mixed with all the blood I was bathed in, wash down the drain. Shower…cleaning…"Clean!" I screamed. I needed to be clean, I felt horrible, disgusting, dirty, just bad. My arms shot out, grabbing bottle after bottle of soap and body wash, as I scrubbed over my skin until it stung, turning on the hot water full blast as it scorched my skin. I had to get him off of me, he needed to be off of me. "Get _off_ of me!" I roared, reaching for the shampoo as the soap was done and lathering in that, blinking the tears that formed as it got in my eyes.

I began sobbing again and slid down to my knees with my face in my hands again, rocking back and forth under the burning water. Why? Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just _not_? I hated him. "I hate him!" I screamed.

**Alice's POV**

I nervously looked to the ceiling again as we heard more crying above us. "What's going on?!" I asked for the millionth time to the room, pacing back and forth. We were all trying to figure out what happened that had Bella like this.

"Well, what do we know?" Carlisle asked, running a hand through his hair as he leaned forward in his chair. He was taking this rather hardly, being a doctor, someone who helps, and not knowing or being able to help.

"She loathes being a werewolf." Edward said, his face a mask of stone as he tried to think of what could be bothering her and trying to see if he could get past whatever mind block she had.

"She turned into a werewolf last night." Emmett said. "And lost all control."

"She was terrified and furious at the same time." Jasper put in.

Everyone's golden eyes shifted to the ceiling again as another scream was heard. "She left in a hurry with Damien." Esme whispered.

"Damien is an asshole who wanted her even though she didn't want him." Waki hissed.

"She burst through the door an hour ago covered in blood and freaking out." I added miserably.

"And now she's upstairs and won't get out of the shower, crying, screaming random things," Carlisle sniffed the air. "And used all of Alice's shampoo and soap."

Rosalie jumped to her feet, a look of horror on her face as she held a hand to her mouth that had fallen open. "Oh god…" She whispered, shaking her head. "I know what's wrong." She said with a shudder and wrapped her arms around herself, curling in on herself as she fell back onto the couch, shying away from Emmett and his touch as he went to go hold her and ask what was wrong.

"No." I spat, shaking. I remembered when Rosalie was like that, and she would still get like this on the anniversary of her being changed, locking herself in her room for the day to be left alone. "No!" I fumed.

Edward gasped. "You…you think he _raped_ her?"

**Bella's POV**

The hot water had turned to freezing cold a long time ago, but I still sat under it's water with my arms wrapped around my knees, hugging them to my chest as I continued to rock back and forth. I heard the bathroom door open and whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut. "The strongest smelling soap I could find." I heard Rosalie mumble as something was placed inside the shower and the door to the bathroom closed again. I heard them slide down and sit on the others side of it, but I appreciated them giving me privacy. I felt like being alone, I actually felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out again.

The strongest strawberries I had ever smelt made their way to my nose and I looked down at the red and pink huge bar of soap sitting beside me. I quickly grabbed it and began running over my face, etching it's scent into my nose so I could no longer smell anything but it. From there, I made sure I got every single inch of me, so that I smelt like nothing but strawberries, not the earth that he pushed me onto. I whimpered and brought the soap back to my nose.

_The sun would be up in an hour or so, the moon not nearly as strong as earlier, almost lost in the clouds covering the sky. It was enough that I was able to change back, screaming and crumpling to the ground as my bones shifted, cracked, and finally set again. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath as I lay on the ground. That's when I heard him laugh, his dark, chilling laugh that I would never forget._

I cried out again, scraping my fingernails along my arms, watching the water tint to a pink as it took away what blood I drew. When I looked back to the scratches, they were non-existent. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, rocking back and forth quicker as I clutched the soap.

_"Only what's rightfully mine!" Damien growled, wiping the blood from his face. "And after the night I've had - I think I deserve it." He said, grabbing my hair and pulling me to my knees to look him in his cold eyes._

_I growled and looked away. "You deserve much worse than what you got for what you've done." The wolf snarled through me._

_"You're going to _wish_ all you got what I got once I'm done with you." He screamed, throwing me on my back._

"Stop!" I screamed. The hot water came back for a second and I gasped, looking around, but only seeing a grey sky above me, a hint of sunlight up. "Please stop." I begged.

_His hands were all over me and I felt disgusted with myself, trying to push him off me, but I was still so weak from changing back, I could barely hold my head up. I wanted to puke._

"Stop!" I screamed more forcefully, the bar of soap threatening to break.

_"Make him Bella! Make him stop!" The wolf cried as I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to be over._

_"What'd you say, bitch?" Damien spat, holding my hands above me as he tried to kick off his pants while still pinning me with his knees._

_"You know it's going to be you or him! You _have_ to, Bella! Don't let him do this!" She screamed._

"I can't!" I yelled back, more sobs wrenching through me as I held the soap bar to my heart. "I-I-I'm too weak! I just changed back!"

_"Shut the hell up!" He snarled, shoving his balled up shirt into my mouth. _

_That didn't stop the wolf, she didn't need a mouth to talk to me. 'The hell you're too weak! You're a _werewolf_! You don't know the meaning of the word weak! Get him off of us!"_

"Get him off of us NOW!" I roared, smacking my head back against the granite wall behind me, causing my vision to become fuzzy for a few seconds. "I can't!" I screamed through clenched teeth.

_'You have to!' Damien finally managed to get his pants off and turned to smirk evilly at me. 'Now!'_

"You son of a bitch!" The house shook with my volume.

_Damien looked up from his crouched position after being flung into the trees, grabbing his nose that was gushing blood. "You're dead!" He charged at me._

_'You have teeth and claws, use them!'_

_I wasn't needed to be told twice._

_Red, warm liquid splashed across my face as I snarled, leaping at Damien again as he struggled to his feet._

My growls were vibrating throughout the room as I snapped at nothing.

_"W-Wait!" Damien rasped, holding his gut that was oozing red, leaving a puddle beneath him. I looked down to my fists that were clenched and dripping steadily in the same liquid, my gaze turning to a glare as I looked back at him and took a step forward._

"Goodbye…forever." I whispered, a smile threatening to pull at the corners of my mouth. I felt disgusted with myself all over again and began to cry once more.

The door creaked open and a towel was handed to me when the water turned off. I wrapped myself in it, loving that it was huge, fluffy, and pretty much engulfed me in it. I needed this comfort. There was a sigh and then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into someone's side as I rested my head on their shoulder. We sat like that for who knows how long, but I needed it, and I appreciated it so, so much. "He won't ever touch you again." Rosalie's voice whispered.

I sniffed and nodded. "I know." I took a deep breath, figuring I might as well get this over with. "I killed him." I whispered so low, I could barely hear it, though I knew she would with her vampiric hearing.

I bit my lip, waiting for her to jump to her feet, looking at me like I was a monster, and run down stairs, taking her family with her as they left me forever. So, saying I was shocked when she only tightened her hold on me, was the understatement of the year. "Good, he didn't deserve any less." She growled.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over to her, seeing her glaring at the sink with ink black eyes. She looked over at me and her face softened. "Y-you're not going to leave me?" I asked.

She shook her head furiously. "No, never." She took a deep breath, debating whether or not to say something and then looked at me again. "I too, killed my Damien. Well, Damien_s_."

I gasped and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Rosalie sighed and stood up, taking me with her. "Don't worry about it, everyone has their own baggage. Come on, let's get downstairs."

I nodded. "Your family is probably wondering what the hell happened." I sniffed again.

Rosalie paused in the hall, blurring into her room for a second before returning with a pair of sweat pants and a T shirt that I quickly slipped on. "_Our_ family, is worried sick about you and wants to make sure you're okay." She said, before walking us downstairs.

I blinked back a few tears at her words and smiled up at her as we entered the living room. Everyone was looking at us, worry, concern, and much other emotions like that clear on their faces. I found Alice's and let out a cry, running over to her and wrapping my arms around her, sending us back into the couch behind her. Cold arms wrapped back around me and held me securely, and for the first time in hours, I felt truly safe,

* * *

**Another chapter! :D**

**Yeah, er, so, hm.**

**Review! ^^**

**~Paige~**


End file.
